Desert Suns
by California Mountain girl
Summary: COMPLETED! An A.U. where durring Episode 2 Anakin is still a slave. But after winning a podrace Watto brings home a new slave who's name is...Padme.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue-  
  
The twin suns of Tatooine beat down on the small group of travelers. Padme, Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar the gungan trudged though the sands of Tatooine, heading for a spaceport of Mos Espa. Padme was starting to think the worse of the sandy durt-ball excuse for a planet. It was so different from Naboo, in so many ways.  
  
As soon as the little group entered the city, Padme had lost most of her annoyance for the planet, and became curious instead. She saw all sorts of species, types of life, and interesting creatures which grunted and groaned as they walked past.  
  
"We'll try one of the smaller dealers." Qui-Gon said, looking around the junk shops and open garages.  
  
"Disa planet es muy muy bad!" Jar Jar said, as he walked along. "Disa sun doin' murder da misa skin!"  
  
Padme ignored him, but still stayed interested in the new environment. She looked at the shops, and open marketplaces as they walked down the road. But her attention was immediately drawn to a little boy about nine or ten who was staring right back at her. He was sitting outside of a closed shop, he had blonde hair and his clothes were ragged.  
  
"What are you looking for?" He asked, his voice clear against the blurred sounds of the city streets.  
  
"Parts for our ship." Padme answered, coming to a halt outside of the closed shop.  
  
"If you come back tomorrow we'll be open." The boy said.  
  
"I don't think I'll be here that long." Padme answered.  
  
Qui-Gon noticed that the young handmaiden was not following and glanced over his shoulder. Wondering what could have distracted the tense girl.  
  
"You're an off-lander aren't you?" The boy asked, his blue eyes flashing.  
  
"Yes." Padme answered haltingly.  
  
Qui-Gon walked up behind Padme. "How about you stay here for a while. I'll come back for you in twenty minutes."  
  
"But-" Padme tried to object.  
  
"No buts, I'll be back soon." Qui-Gon walked away, trailing Jar Jar. R2, however, stayed behind.  
  
Padme stood there for a moment, watching Qui-Gon walk away and then walked over to the boy and sat down next to him on the stone step.  
  
The boy smiled up at her. "I'm Anakin."  
  
"I'm Padme." She said, smiling in return. There was an awkward silence for a minute. "Do you work here?" She asked.  
  
"Yup." Anakin replied, "I'm a mechanic, and a pilot."  
  
"You're a pilot?"  
  
"Yep. All my life." He glanced over at R2, for a brief second, then back at her. "But some day I'm going to fly away from here."  
  
Padme nodded. "That's what I've been trying to do lately."  
  
"What's your home world?"  
  
Padme paused, knowing how that particular information was dangerous. "Alderaan." She replied quietly. Suddenly it was as if the boy could tell she was lying, he only gave her a quiet grin.  
  
*-Chapter One-*  
  
TEN YEARS LATER  
  
The engines roared, and Anakin put them into full throttle. He was in third place, and gaining fast on the other podracers ahead.  
  
He swerved a large bolder, and then entered the long and winding canyon. He knew this canyon like the back of his hand, and could fly it blind folded. But he still kept his senses at the peak of their alert stasis.  
  
He gunned the engines, and flew right under a high flying racer, and then slid around another. Now he was in second place.  
  
Another bolder loomed ahead of him, and he followed the leading racer around it. And in the same moment tried to sling around the racer in front of him. But the pilot was expecting it and veered in front of him. Risking crashing for being the winner of the race. Anakin pulled hard on the controls, turning the podracer on it's side. Luckily, the other pilot hadn't expected that move. Because if he had Anakin wouldn't have been able to stop his racer before a collision. But still, it worked and Anakin was in first place in a flash.  
  
From there, Anakin kicked in the third set of engines, and accelerated to two-hundred miles an hour. Down the path, toward the grandstand. Then he was through the arch, and he cut all the engines, coming to a halt.  
  
Anakin stood up, and glanced around. The crowed was ecstatic, it roared, chanted his name, and flew his light blue colors.  
  
"It's Skywalker!" The announcer boomed, "Well there you have it folks," The two headed alien said, "Anakin Skywalker, the champion of the last three Boonta Eve races has triumphed again. And it is even rumored that this time he might be going all the way to the finals..."  
  
*************Later************  
  
The Skywalker slave quarters were still in a state of celebration late in the afternoon. The twin suns had set hours ago, but still Anakin's friends were there, laughing and joking.  
  
"Anakin, one of these days that old poodoo, Watto will have to let you go to the finals." Kitster said, laughing.  
  
"I don't think so," Anakin answered, shaking his head. "Watto is too cheap for that. He wouldn't put up the money for me to enter it."  
  
Amee rolled her brown eyes. "One of these days he'll learn that if you won that the prize would be more than enough to keep him living happily for years."  
  
Anakin gulped another bit of the blue milk he had bought earlier. Then looked back at Amee. "Even then I don't think he'll trust me to win just right off."  
  
Kitster ran a hand through his short black hair. He had grown up to be much like Anakin in many respects. Which is often the case with best friends. He was wiry, tall, and very keen. Not to mention a definite eye-catcher for the ladies. "You are the best racer in the Outer Rim territories!"  
  
"But the Finals don't just have racers from the Outer Rim," Anakin objected, "Who knows, maybe there's a pilot even better than I am."  
  
Anakin's mother, Shmi, walked in. "Oh Anakin, I'm sure there isn't going to be one who is more humble than you."  
  
"I doubt it." Anakin laughed. "I am the most humble racer in the galaxy."  
  
"Yeah." Amee said sarcastically, "And I'm the richest woman in the galaxy."  
  
"Then I'm the best-looking!" Kitster said.  
  
"Oh I take it back." Anakin replied, "I am the most arrogant, most vain-" He would have gone on except Kitster had gotten out of his chair and had Anakin in a neck hold.  
  
Amee laughed watching Anakin's face turn red, then purple.  
  
"Urg..." Anakin got up and grabbed Kitster around the neck.  
  
Amee laughed even harder as she watched them both see how long they could hold their breath without passing out. She had seen this happen a million times at least. Guys like to rough-house.  
  
Suddenly, there was a nock on the door, and it abruptly slid open. Anakin and Kitster quickly stopped playing around, and watched as Watto flew through the door.  
  
Watto stopped in front of Anakin, his wings flapping furiously- Keeping him hovering at Anakin's eye level. "Congratulations Ani!" The Tyderian said, laughing. "Another race, more money won. But now since we've been having such good luck I think it's time we expand the business."  
  
Shmi Skywalker came up beside Anakin, and watched as a burly droid came through the door. Leading a young woman in by a chain that was attached around her neck.  
  
"Who is she?" Anakin asked, his voice tense as he noted her long brown hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Her name is..." Watto paused a moment, trying to remember. "Oh yes, Padme. I got her on a bet." Watto saw the still worried look on his two slaves. "A little food and washing will fix her up just fine I tink. So..." He paused. "I expect to see her in the shop in da morning." With that, he turned, and flew out the door. The bulky droid following him.  
  
Amee was the first to speak. "Well, I guess we oughta go home."  
  
"Yeah." Kitster said, "I ougta go. See ya later Anakin."  
  
"See ya guys." Anakin replied, as his too friends walked out the door. Waving farewell, he shut the door behind them. Then, he glanced back at the slave who still stood in the center of the room, and wondered, just how she had gotten into this. She didn't stand like a slave, and she held her head like someone who had been born free.  
  
To be continued! (A.N. I will! I promise!) 


	2. ChApTeR TWO!

CHAPTER TWO!  
  
Shmi was the first to talk to her directly. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Anakin watched as Padme smiled. "No thank you. I'd just like someplace to-"  
  
Shmi nodded. "You can wash in the fresher, I'll show you the way, and give you some of my clothes to wear."  
  
Padme felt Anakin's gaze on her, and met it. She didn't let any emotion show on her dirty features, but it was just to let him know she was aware of him. And that she was ready to run if he stepped about a foot nearer. Quickly, she turned and followed Shmi out of the living room.  
  
Anakin watched her go. He could feel that she was scared, somehow he could tell. But he suddenly knew where she was familiar from. Remembering the girl he had met all the years before, intelligent, keen, and kind. He walked back to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. So now she suffered the same fate he had been born into. It was ironic. And tragic.  
  
Soon Shmi walked back into the room, and saw her son fingering the thin fabric that served as a table cloth. Shmi saw that he was thinking, and decided to leave him to his thoughts.  
  
"She's afraid of me." Anakin said out of no-where.  
  
Shmi nodded, beginning to take the cups that had been filled with blue-milk off the table. "It's natural, Ani."  
  
"Why? I didn't do anything."  
  
Shmi sighed, resting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Not all slaves have lived like we do. Some have been..." She paused, trying to figure out a gentle way of putting it. "Mistreated. Just be gentle, and kind. But give her lots of space. Soon she'll trust you."  
  
Anakin glanced up at his mother. "Did you like the race today?"  
  
Shmi squeezed his shoulder. "You were wonderful."  
  
Anakin smiled, glancing around the slave quarters. "One day mom, soon I hope, I'm gonna free us." He paused, looking to where Padme had gone to wash. "All of us."  
  
Shmi returned to cleaning up the kitchen. "I know you will. I know."  
  
***THE NEXT DAY***  
  
The twin suns rose over the city of Mos Espa early the next morning, and Anakin awoke later than usual. But he usually slept in after a race, it was a way of congratulating himself, and getting the rest he needed after a particularly hard day.  
  
He sat up on the hard and beaten sofa. Padme had slept in his room over night. He didn't mind too much, his neck did though.  
  
Anakin sat up, shrugging on his boots, and rubbing his neck at the same time. Getting up, he walked into the kitchen, and saw Padme and his mother sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
Shmi looked up, giving her son a bright smile. "Hello Ani, did you sleep alright?"  
  
"Alright as that couch will allow." Anakin answered quietly. He pointedly glanced at Padme, but she refused to look up at him from her plate. He sat at the table opposite her, and his mother gave him some food.  
  
Shmi felt the odd silence in the room and tried to break it. "Ani, I think you should try to help Padme for the first month or so at the shop. At least until she knows what to do."  
  
"Of course." Anakin replied.  
  
Shmi looked at Padme. "Don't stray too far from Anakin when you're traveling in the streets. With him no one will bother you."  
  
Padme looked at Shmi, smiling. "I will, and thank you for breakfast. It's better than anything I've eaten in a long time."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Shmi said, "And when you're at the shop, don't worry about Watto. He really is a better master than most."  
  
Anakin watched as Padme talked with his mother. She was so loose and easy with the older woman. As if his mother could be trusted, but not him. He picked at his food, turning everything over and over in his mind. The ship he had almost completed lurked in the back of his thoughts, the race he won also hid in recesses, but the girl - Or woman, who sat across from him was the primary concern. He had never met anyone who simply shied away. Being a slave many of the other beings were never even concerned about him, although he was tall and strong, and in a way...Dangerous. But not like this girl who had suddenly reappeared from the shadows. There was so much he didn't know, and there were so many questions that needed to be answered. How a girl he had met ten years ago who had been seemingly fearless, now did not even speak to him.  
  
***Later*** "It's time to go." Anakin said, as he opened the front door.  
  
Padme looked around, from where Shmi had been giving her instructions about things to do at the shop. Again she met Skywalker's gaze, and she blinked it away. She turned back to Shmi. "Thank you, and if I have any questions later I'll ask you when we return."  
  
Shmi waved as she watched Anakin and Padme leave. She had no doubt Anakin would soon become her friend, it was in his nature to be friendly. Although she could tell he didn't know how to react to Padme's fear of him. She didn't blame her though. When she had first been separated from her family at the age of ten and put into a slave quarters with three boys and only one older woman she had definently frightened. But as with each group of slaves, there was a parent-like leader and the others were like the children and siblings. They formed a family group, which is needed in every walk and way of life. Soon Padme would let go of her fear, and accept them as her family. Shmi had no doubt of it.  
  
Anakin walked along the dusty road in silence. Padme walked beside him in one of his mother's dresses. It was strange feeling he got when he saw the girl in his mother's dress. He didn't know why, it was just very strange. "This is the shortest way to get to the shop from the houses." He said, almost to himself. "But at night if you're left alone, don't go this way. It's too dangerous. Go around on Fifth block and seven."  
  
Padme nodded.  
  
Anakin glanced at her. "You know it's rude not to talk to someone. People think you're shunning them."  
  
Padme looked down at her fingers. "It's nothing like that."  
  
"Well what is it then!" Anakin stopped in his tracks, turning to her. "Do I have this, 'beware, I'm gonna suck your blood' sign on my face?" It was obvious that he was beyond waiting for her to try to talk to him. Waiting wasn't his style.  
  
"No!" Padme insisted.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Padme glanced up at him, but then away. "I- I just, you- you just, somehow."  
  
Anakin sighed. "I want to be your friend Padme. Will you give me a chance?"  
  
Padme looked up at him, this time not glaring, or turning away. Anakin noticed her eyes were somehow like a child's, scared and uncertain.  
  
"Alright." Padme answered.  
  
Anakin chuckled. "I'm not a monster. Just follow my lead, and I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to you."  
  
For the first time they had been reunited she smiled at him. The smart sweetness he remembered from all those years ago returning to her features. Fear wasn't in her natural nature, and it showed in her warm smile.  
  
"I'm sorry for being rude." Padme said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Anakin replied, glancing away and across the street at the junk shop.  
  
"You work here?" Padme asked, following his glance at the shop with cement steps in front of it.  
  
"Yup." Anakin answered. "I'm a mechanic, and a pilot."  
  
"You're a pilot?"  
  
"Yep." Anakin laughed, suddenly feeling a severe case of deja vu. "All my life."  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
(A.N. IN the next two chapter there's gonna be some REAL action/adventure! I've already written it, but I'm wondering if you guys are still interested since I've not updated in so long *roll eyes and curse procrastination* HOPE YOU ENJOY! 


	3. Chapter THREE!

****Chapter Three****  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER  
  
Anakin watched as Padme struggled with a broken pit-droid in the center of the shop. He had worked on pit-droids since he was the age of six and probably could fix them in his sleep, but for Padme it was a different story.  
  
Padme touched the wrong power-fuse and yelped as the tips of her fingers were burned. She yanked her hand out of the open insides of the droid and sucked on her fingers. It wasn't bad enough that her former master had bid her in on a bet, but he must have exaggerated on her mechanical talents to a certain degree also. She glanced up at Anakin, who had a tight smile on his face. "Stop laughing!" She insisted. "It's NOT funny!"  
  
Anakin stopped tinkering with a moisture-vaporator engine and walked over and kneeled down next to her on the hard cement floor. "With these ones the problem is usually because they get sand in their power-grids."  
  
Padme watched as he popped open another compartment in the droid's back. Taking out the power-grid with one hand he shook it, and dirt and dust fell out of the small compartments easily. Quickly, he put the grid back in and shut the compartment door. "How did you know that?" She asked.  
  
"It's usually the stuff that you wouldn't think of is the problem with these droids." He punched the nose on the droid and it sprung to life. "They're just so blasted efficient that the simple stuff is what breaks down. And you wouldn't suspect it."  
  
"Yeah." Padme answered. She looked into his blue eyes, seeing someone who was strong and friendly. Someone who would be her friend forever, and someone who believed in the impossible. People say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and at that moment Padme wouldn't even doubt it. She felt so...safe in his gaze. Not like he could see through her- at least anymore.  
  
"I-I'm sure you'll get used to it." He said, referring to the hearty droids of Tattoine. Anakin saw that she was being drawn into his gaze, and didn't let her go from it. He leaned in closer, and hesitated when he realized what he was doing- but she didn't draw away. He brushed his lips over hers in a light kiss, and it would have gotten a lot deeper, if-  
  
"What tis dis!" An agitated Watto asked as he flew in from the front part of the shop. "Dis no break, get back to work!"  
  
Anakin got up and went back to the damaged moisture-vaporator. Taking up the oil-rag he had left draped over it and began to clean the piece of farming equipment. Noticing that his winged master hovered over next to him.  
  
"I don't know whata you been tinking," Watto said, his trunk-like nose moving constantly. "But I not in the mood for this batha foddor." He hovered next to Anakin's face, making it quite clear he wasn't kidding. "I don't want any more of dis. I can easily sell her to buy another you know. I don't want anymore. Do you understand?"  
  
Anakin glared at his master. Not something that was very wise to do, but he did answer. "I understand." It was more of a growl than anything else, but that was all.  
  
"Heh." Watto grunted, turning away from his prize slave. Then he looked over at Padme. "Di same ting goes for you. No funny business." Padme nodded, and watched as Watto flew back into the front part of the shop. It wasn't until the junk-dealer was gone and completely out of hearing range Padme turned back to Anakin. "I will never 'get used' to this." She stated. Then went out the back to get another pit-droid Anakin had recommended for her to start working on.  
  
Anakin watched her leave, then turned back to where Watto had left to go to the other part of the shop. He clenched and unclenched his fists uncontrollably, anger radiating from his being. Padme was right. They couldn't remain slaves forever. Soon he'd free them, and then he'd free everyone else. His plans could not wait any longer. Even though his life, the life he had in Watto's shop depended if he successfully carried out the plan or not. If he was caught, he would untamedly be sold. Watto was smart, he knew not to have a stealing slave in his business.  
  
*LATER*  
  
"Padme."  
  
Padme looked up from where she was trying to fix yet another pit-droid. It was late in the afternoon, and she had proudly fixed three by herself. Anakin had helped with the other fifteen. "What?"  
  
Anakin motioned that she follow him into the back of the shop.  
  
Padme got up and followed him into the back. "What is it?"  
  
"It's on the counter." Anakin whispered.  
  
"What's on the counter?"  
  
"Watto's electric note-pad." Anakin glanced back inside.  
  
"What's so important with that?"  
  
"The last time he took it off was three years ago." Anakin whispered.  
  
"But-"  
  
"We need to get it, Padme. I'll distract him, you get it."  
  
Padme paused for a minute, but then just nodded. "Alright." She followed Anakin back inside, and then up to where Watto hovered near the front door.  
  
"You just sold the 8-50 engine, right?" Anakin asked Watto, taking his attention away from where Padme snuck up behind the hovering Trydarian and picking up the note pad.  
  
"Yes Ani, dat's right. And they are paying right for it I tell you that." Watto replied. "Well," Anakin said, "There's a problem."  
  
Watto frowned. "What's dat?"  
  
"I fixed it three weeks ago, but last week I tried to start it up, and I think it's infested with mertis." Anakin shrugged.  
  
Watto's eyes widened. "Well dis is a disaster! You gotta fix it! Take...er...Whatever her name is. She'll help you. I promised it to be ready by tomorrow morning!"  
  
Anakin nodded. "Right." He stood there for a moment.  
  
"Well get moving!" Watto said, "Get to work!"  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes sir." He looked over at Padme and motioned for her to get into the back yard where the twin engines rested happily in the dirt.  
  
Anakin watched as Padme walked out into the shadows, the electric pad carefully concealed in the many folds of his mother's dress. He followed her, and smiled.  
  
***Later***  
  
Anakin lay out in the sand under one of the large engines, and proceeded to change the oil. There was a light next to him and it lit up the underside of the engine. It was nearly midnight now, they had been working without rest, and it was lucky that they weren't really working. He opened the tank and oil dripped onto his face, but he quickly moved away and put a pan under it.  
  
Anakin crawled out from under the engine, wiping the oil off his face.  
  
Padme sat in the sand next to him. "What are mertis anyway?"  
  
"A mettle termite that comes from the sand. They live off rusted mettle."  
  
Padme laughed. "I would think that they'd be good."  
  
"Not really. They eat all of the mettle."  
  
"And these engines aren't infected are they?" Padme asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No." Anakin replied. "But you can kill them off with just pouring poison on them. And luckily for these engines I got to them just in time."  
  
***LATER***  
  
Anakin shook Padme's shoulder. "Wake up." Padme groaned. She had fallen asleep on a large tarp that had been laid out to put tools on and such. "Wha-huh?"  
  
"It's time to go home."  
  
Padme rubbed her eyes. "Already?"  
  
Anakin held out his hand and she took it. "I should have taken you home earlier." Quite to Anakin's knowledge, it's not safe late in the streets of Mos Espa.  
  
They walked out of Watto's junk shop in the shadowy moonlight. The twin moons cast the streets into willowy shadows of pale light and creepy darkness. Along the streets that crawled with slime and villainy.  
  
Anakin walked along the streets, watching every shadow a little more than he used to. Fifth block and seven felt very hostile tonight. He glanced over at Padme, who was still quite sleepy. And stopped. She nearly walked past him.  
  
"What is it?" Padme asked.  
  
"Shhh." Anakin whispered. Something tingled up his spine, and he reached inside of his jacket. Then he saw them. "If it isn't my lucky night."  
  
"I sorta thought you'd react like that."  
  
Padme jumped, suddenly seeing the shadows around them dissolve into moving figures. Unknowingly, she grabbed Anakin's arm. A dark shadow emerged into the moonlight, and Padme immediately recognized it as a Nikto. Hideous with a scaley face framed in horns with huge black un-blinking eyes. It gazed at her, and made Padme shrink even further back behind Anakin. Years ago she would have never backed away and shown how brave she was. It wasn't a matter of fearing anymore though. It was a matter of survival.  
  
The Nikto looked back up at Anakin. "A pretty one ya have."  
  
"Yes." Anakin replied, "Very pretty." He got strait to business. "What do you want?" He watched as more and more thugs emerged from the shadows, quietly counting each one.  
  
"We need you for a job." The nikto said.  
  
Padme could feel Anakin tense.  
  
"I told you I don't do that anymore." Anakin replied, ice in his tone. "You know I wont."  
  
The nikto sauntered around Anakin and Padme. "You do know," He said, smiling in a weird carnivore's way. "I know where you live."  
  
Anakin smiled right back, in the same grueling way. "And I know where you live...Shanzo."  
  
"There's ten of us and only two of you." Shanzo threatened.  
  
"There was fifteen of you last time." Anakin replied.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! (A.N. I got a review that sorta bothered me 'cause they got the wrong idea. I don't do funky stuff. Gross stuff, (besides ya know, the usual hard action scene) The people who read my other stuff would understand. So.no worries! SOME ADVENTURE AHEAD! 


	4. Chapter fOuR!

(A.N. I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner. But if you read my bio you'd understand my predicament. Here are some more chapters. There isn't much to do at where I live, except watch movies and write. So you guys get a lot of writing. But I'm afraid you might get an overdose 'cause there is so much at one time. Hehehe. Gotta go. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
***CHAPTER FOUR***  
  
Padme watched as the nikto smiled again. She knew what their race was famous for, their ability to fight and their taste for blood. But as far as any of what they were talking- or in a way- arguing about, she was clueless.  
  
"I'm not going to make any more deals with you." Anakin said, "What's the point? You're spineless."  
  
Shanzo froze in his tracks. Then growled something in his own language. He turned to look up at Anakin, who stood a good foot taller. "I know you don't feel pain easily, Skywalker. I've seen this myself." The nikto shrugged. "So, someone else will."  
  
With the speed his race was famous for, Shanzo extended his arm, swiping at Padme's face with one of his clawed hands.  
  
"No!" Anakin yelled. But it was too late.  
  
Padme screamed, feeling fire burn across her left cheek. She reached her hands up, and brought away dark blood that reflected the twin moon's light.  
  
Anakin peered at Padme's face, seeing blood coming from a gash in her left cheek. Luckily, the gash hadn't been an inch higher, or she would have been blinded. She looked up at him, blinking. Not even crying, just staring at him. In the back of his mind he could hear her say, 'you said you would take care of me.' Her expression was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. Anakin clenched his fists, they hurt her, and they weren't going to get away with it.  
  
"Not so pretty now huh?" Shanzo said, laughing.  
  
Anakin tore his gaze away from Padme's face, and looked at Shanzo. The seconds going by like eternities. His face must have had the look of utter hatred and rage, because he saw Shanzo's mouth close and eyes widen in hesitation.  
  
Anakin launched himself at the nikto, hitting Shanzo's face with a fist that might as well been a battering ram. Anakin's hand came back bloody from the nikto's horned face- but it only made him madder, feeding the rage inside of him.  
  
Shanzo fell to the ground, his skull crushed, and blood pouring from his eyes and mouth. But he was forgotten as the rest of the gang saw that their leader had been killed by a slave. They roared, and charged.  
  
Anakin met them head-on, thrashing through them. Kicking and jabbing with his arms and legs. He sent two of them flying, and then hit another so hard he fell against a wall across the street and slid down it like a lifeless doll. Soon, both of Anakin's fists were bloody, but he didn't care anymore.  
  
Normally, no one would be stupid enough to fire a blaster at this short range. The laser bolt might hit friend or foe alike, but when someone was faced with the killing power that Anakin was showing, common sense didn't exist anymore.  
  
Anakin felt it, like an invisible heat that was aimed at his back coming in slow. He reached inside of his jacket, and took out the weapon. The lightsaber wasn't his, but it was a weapon that was invincible against any other. Feared above any other by the intelligent criminals of the galaxy, the lightsaber was known to be lethal. But the beings he was facing tonight- both human and alien, were anything but intelligent.  
  
Anakin deflected the blaster bolt, and it embedded itself into the chest of a charging Twi'lek. It was an easier death than another of the gang was allowed, he got to see his body still standing while his head rolled in the dirt.  
  
Green light flashed in the empty street, and it's sounds hummed and hissed, singing the demented song of death. Soon, the thugs saw that they were being picked off, and decided to run. But Anakin wouldn't allow it. He cut them down, one by one. Anakin's blade spun left and right. He felt energy going through him, making him twice as strong, and three times as fast. However, as he mowed down one thug after another Anakin found he was having trouble controlling it. He couldn't stop; he couldn't stop until all of them were dead. Suddenly, Anakin felt something very ugly inside himself- but he couldn't stop.  
  
Then, it was over. Anakin was the only one standing in the street. The lightsaber hummed, and it's green light lit up the walls of the buildings around them. He was standing in blood, and the energy that had empowered him before suddenly left- and his shoulders drooped. He shut off the lightsaber, and put it back inside the pocket of his jacket. He walked over next to Padme, who sat on the ground, her left hand pressed against her cheek. Anakin held out his hand not knowing it was covered with blood.  
  
Padme looked up at him, the killing monster she had seen before was gone, and the strange fury had left his eyes. She took his hand, and he hauled her to her feet. She didn't say anything to him, and he didn't say anything to her. She was all too glad when they reached the slave houses.  
  
***Across the Galaxy on the planet of Cabon- Jedi Fleet Headquarters***  
  
Master Yoda awoke in his chamber. He had been awakened as if there had been cannon fire in his room and the noise had been deafening. However, as he looked around he could see only the cool shadows of his sleeping quarters.  
  
He was certain he had heard something, and it only took him seconds until he realized he had heard it through the force. It was a voice- one single voice and scream of anger and rage. It had been silenced almost before it had begun and left the room with only a ghostlike echo of the power it had been made of.  
  
Master Yoda reached over to his bedside table that had a com on it. He switched it on, and keyed in Master Windu's frequency. Yoda knew that Mace would be asleep- but he felt that this was important enough to disturb the dark-Jedi's sleep cycle.  
  
"Hello?" A sleepy Master Windu asked.  
  
"Master Windu- There has been a great disturbance in the Force, I feel."  
  
Master Windu's voice suddenly became sharp. "Yes?"  
  
"A great power has found itself." Yoda said, "And recognize its owner I do not."  
  
"Is this the Sith we have been looking for?" Windu asked, his voice hopeful.  
  
"Know that I do not." Yoda answered. "But tinged with the Dark Side it was."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Yoda paused. If Master Windu had not heard it, then the disturbance must have been very far off. Perhaps on the other side of the galaxy. "Seek this power out we will." He answered finally. "If it's owner is not a Sith, still a great danger he is."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! 


	5. Chapter FiVe!

CHAPTER FIVE!  
  
Padme could only guess the number of hours until dawn. Shmi had used the last bit of bacta-gel she had to heal the gash on her face. But still there was a white mark across her cheek where the claw had sliced into the soft skin. The last time she had seen Anakin since they had arrived home was when he had taken Watto's data-pad from her and headed for his room.  
  
She glanced at Shmi, who was fixing a piece of machinery since she had earlier said she couldn't sleep. And wondered just what her reaction would be if she ever knew what Anakin had done that night. What Padme knew for certain was that she wasn't going to be the one who told Shmi, and if she ever did it would only be if Shmi asked.  
  
Padme got up, and walked to Anakin's bedroom. It was dark, and she could see Anakin's face lit by the light of Watto's information-pad. He was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the bed.  
  
She heard an animated voice- "Password invalid- Entry Denied. Password Invalid- Entry Denied."  
  
Anakin sighed, and then looked up at her. His eyes eerily bright with the light reflected from the screen of the Data-Pad.  
  
"Are you okay?" Padme asked quietly as she came and sat down next to him.  
  
"Uh-huh." Anakin answered, going back to the task he had at hand.  
  
Padme watched as he punched a couple more words into the stubborn data-pad. She looked up at him, seeing that he really wasn't caring about the words he put in. It was then she understood that he was exhausted. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Trying to break this stupid password. I thought I knew Toydarian- but I must be missing something." He laughed. "So...Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Padme asked, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why were you scared of me?" Anakin asked, turning his attention fully away from the data-pad.  
  
"Lots of reasons." Padme said. "But mostly because I thought the galaxy didn't have any goodness left in it." She shrugged. "When you're betrayed as often as I had been, laughed at and scorned, you think everybody is like that after awhile." She felt Anakin pause, considering her words, and she suddenly felt embarrassed to have told him so much. "So...Who was Shanzo?"  
  
"Leader of the Mashi gang. He'd made a deal with me before. I help him steal some prize hyperdrives and he gives me one." Anakin punched another word into the data-pad. "Password Invalid. Entry Denied." It squawked.  
  
"So he didn't keep his promise?" Padme asked.  
  
"Nope. Plus I was in there trying to get the safe open and security shows up. They left me out to dry." He punched another word in- and got the same response.  
  
"How'd you get away?" Padme asked.  
  
"With the lightsaber."  
  
Padme shuddered- remembering the bloody scene that had happened out in the dark streets.  
  
"Just as well though." Anakin said partially to himself. "The guy was bantha-fodder."  
  
"What you did to them..." Padme paused, wondering just how to word it. "It wasn't like anything I've ever seen." He turned to her again, his eyes picking up the blue glow of the data-pad and shining with it. For a mili- second Padme drew away, suddenly seeing that the killing machine she had watched in the streets- and the person she was sitting next to was the same being.  
  
"It's the worst in me." Anakin replied quietly. "And I'm sorry you did see it."  
  
"Anakin." Padme didn't know what to say. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Hoping that the gesture would tell him that she still had faith in him. That even though she had seen what he did, she still felt the same way about him.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, smelling the scent of her hair, and feeling it's softness against his cheek. He was glad she was there; a light in a world that had gotten unbelievably blurry. He understood what she was telling him, and grateful for her soft embrace.  
  
***ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF MOS ESPA***  
  
A dark ship entered Tatooine's atmosphere slowly and then set down in a cloud of dust on the outskirts of the city. It's design was definently of Sith decent. Sleek in it's design, and deadly in it's speed and maneuverability.  
  
A ramp came down and out strode a creature only the Dark Side could create. He wore black clothing and his features were tattooed with black and red markings. Under his black hood horns protruded from his head.  
  
Darth Maul looked at the morning horizon. Wondering what kind joke fate was playing on him to return him to this Force-forsaken dust-ball. However, he still respected his master's commands, and again he was here to search for a Jedi. A Jedi who was not associated with the Jedi Knights.  
  
He punched a code into the control pad on his wrist. Powering up the probe droids that were in the hold of his ship. They whirred down the ramp and out toward the cities that were ahead of them. Searching for an untrained Jedi.  
  
Maul knew his master was powerful in the force, but he also knew the ancient law of the Sith. There can only be two. A Master, and a Apprentice. His master did not send him to kill this strong force-user, which could only mean one thing- and Maul would not allow it. When he found this force-user, he would kill him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A.N. Another cliffie.sorta. Hope you enjoy it! I'll update soon. Hopefully sometime this week. Sorry it took so long.) 


	6. Second part of Chapter Five

Second Part of Chapter Six!!  
  
A.N. THANKS ALL REVIEWERS!! YOU MAKE SUMMER ROCK!  
  
***The Skywalker Slave Quarters***  
  
Padme awoke feeling achy from too little sleep, and her neck being at a wrong angle. Not to mention she had slept with her cloths on. She yawned, and got up stretching. Trying to get her hair to look at least a little organized she walked into the living room.  
  
She quickly spotted Anakin sprawled out on the floor. He was partially leaning against the couch, and his eyes were closed in a deep sleep. In one of his bruised hands was the data-pad, finally quiet and shut down in sleep- mode. Padme knew he must have tried to crack the password for hours until he fell asleep.  
  
Padme bent down and picked up the data-pad. It felt the motion and immediately powered up. On it's screen it read, 'Insert Password' and underneath it was an alphabet of letters in some strange language. Padme glanced down at Anakin, who stirred in his sleep. Quietly, she walked over to the lumpy sand-colored walls and leaned her back against it. She gently touched the pad, and the letter appeared in the password box. Quickly, she punched in three more, totally not understanding the language, and then nonchalantly she pressed 'enter'.  
  
The data-pad paused for a moment, then to Padme's ultimate surprise pipped in a happy voice, "Entry Granted. Password Valid."  
  
Anakin shuddered, and his eyes snapped open. He got up, and lurched toward her, not fully awake. "What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Anakin grabbed the data-pad, and scrolled down to the bottom of the mechanical page. On it read, 'Shmi Skywalker.' And then a code of different letters and numbers, then 'Anakin Skywalker.' Followed by another code, then, 'Padme Dala' followed by another code. "This is it!" Anakin yelled. "Padme you did it!"  
  
Padme laughed as Anakin drew her into a big hug- and giving her kiss on the cheek. She hugged him back, feeling the excitement radiating off him. Even though she was still in a state of dis-belief.  
  
Shmi ran in, looking just as tired and ragged as Padme had. "What is going on?" She asked.  
  
"Mom," Anakin whispered, "We have the codes! We have them!"  
  
Shmi put a hand over her mouth, turning practically white. "To the slave transmitters? You have them Ani?"  
  
"Yes!" Anakin answered.  
  
***LATER***  
  
Padme stood in the middle of what used to be Anakin's room. She passed the scanner over her arms, chest, and legs. Anakin was in the corner busy recording the codes off the data-pad. "Anakin," Padme said reluctantly, "I can't find it."  
  
"It's probably in your back." Anakin said quietly, discarding the data-pad and recorder and walking over next to her. "Those transmitters wander all over the place."  
  
"Haven't you tried to just take yours out?" Padme asked, as Anakin walked behind her and waved the scanner over her back.  
  
"Yeah." Anakin answered distantly as the scanner beeped, telling him that it had located the transmitter. "But whenever they sense any change in temperature or unusual muscle tension they move." He walked in front of her, and lifted up his shirt- displaying an ugly white scar over the lower part of his rib-cage. "And that's not the only time I've tried." Anakin said casually, letting down his shirt. He walked over to one of the shelves and got another piece of machinery. "Hold still."  
  
Padme waited silently as Anakin walked behind her again and entered the code into the scanner. She felt a strange itching sensation in her left shoulder muscle, like a small cramp but that was all.  
  
"There." Anakin said. "I've got mine all set up, all I need to do is put in the code."  
  
Padme nodded, watching eerily as Anakin pointed the scanner at his shoulder, and put in the code. "You memorized it?" She asked, when she noticed he didn't even look at the paper he had recorded the codes on.  
  
Anakin nodded, as he finished putting the code into the scanner. He grunted as the tiny bomb deactivated itself, rubbed his shoulder, and laughed. Then he fixed her with a mischievous gaze. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Padme asked.  
  
"You're free."  
  
Padme blinked- her heart skipping a beat. Finally. After ten years, ten long years of servitude and humiliation. She was free. Anakin's words rang in her ears, 'you're free.' Then her thoughts went back on Anakin, fully realizing how excited he must be- since his slavery began at birth. "How do you feel?" She asked, smiling.  
  
Anakin tilted his head from side to side. "I'm not sure. It's gonna be a while until I get my ship to be able to fly outta here."  
  
"Where are you going to go?" She asked, as he walked up next to her.  
  
"I don't care." He answered, a cunning little smile curving his lips. "Anywhere I want to I guess. Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to my home on Naboo."  
  
"So that's really where you're from huh?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yeah." Padme answered.  
  
"Then I'll go there too." Anakin lifted his eyebrows playfully.  
  
"I'd never leave without you."  
  
Anakin smiled again. This time it was a real smile, not something that came from his natural mind for mischief.  
  
Shmi's voice came from across the room, dashing the moment. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you two don't get down to the shop, Watto will be suspicious."  
  
"Of course." Padme said, "Thank you."  
  
Shmi smiled, then left.  
  
Anakin laughed, grabbing Padme's hand and together they raced out of the house and into the streets of Mos Espa. Ordinarily, they would have walked slowly, drudging the day ahead of them, but they had something that puts a spring into everyone's step. Freedom.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	7. ChApTeR SIX!

***CHAPTER SIX!***  
  
Anakin walked out of his ship into the Tattoine night. The Phoenix was a combination of different ships that had crashed, rusted, and burned under the Tattoine suns. The main body of the ship was from one that had caught fire about twenty years ago- and as for the rest, it was made up of parts that he'd picked up over the years.  
  
Like the first podracer he had ever built himself, Watto was totally oblivious of its existence. Which was a good thing; because Anakin knew that if his former Master knew of the nearly completed ship he would simply break it down again and sell it for parts.  
  
The day had gone by smoothly, he had put Watto's data-pad back and the junk- dealer hadn't even hinted that he suspected anything. In fact, the junk- dealer had been in a rather good mood, and had sent them home early. Now, Padme was helping him work on the ship.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair he looked up at the stars. His dreams were coming true, and he was getting everything he ever wanted. It was a good feeling.  
  
Anakin would have gone back inside, unless he hadn't seen one of the shadows move. He froze, a cold feeling suddenly forming in his stomach. He quickly took the lightsaber out of his jacket, and ignited it. Everything was cast into a green glow, including the shadow, which scrambled behind one of the huge power generators. Anakin ruled out Tuskan Raider in a mili- second, which only left Sand Pirates...  
  
"Stop right there!" Anakin yelled, taking the lightsaber out of his jacket, igniting it in a split-second with a snap-hiss. He took off, sprinting around the power generator, and then coming to an abrupt halt- his face inches away from a glowing blue blade.  
  
"You would not believe how I have searched the galaxy for you." A voice said from the shadows.  
  
Anakin leapt away, bringing his lightsaber up in a defensive manner. "Well I guess you found me."  
  
The hooded figure that held the blue lightsaber paused, taking in Anakin's slave cloths, scrawny form, and dirty face. "You aren't what I expected."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint." Anakin grumbled.  
  
"You have something that doesn't belong to you." The hooded figure said, taking a quick lunge.  
  
Anakin side-stepped and swiped. He didn't know what this new attacker was talking about. "The ship belongs to me. Get lost."  
  
The owner of the blue saber reached up his right hand. Drawing away his hood, he revealed a man who was a head shorter than Anakin, with a scraggily beard, and piercing eyes. "I don't think so."  
  
Anakin sliced at the stranger's chest- but the bearded man dodged him. Again he arched his lightsaber up and around, but the man leaped back. Anakin followed him. "Who are you?"  
  
The man paused, drawing away again. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of you." He said. "But you'll never get the Phoenix."  
  
"I don't want your ship." Obi-Wan said, circling his opponent.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Anakin shouted, spinning around, hoping to injure the attacker.  
  
Obi-Wan met Anakin's spin, matching its strength with his own. "You killed my master."  
  
"No." Anakin parried Obi-Wan's slice at his throat, and then dived.  
  
"Liar!" Obi-Wan shouted. Letting loose a flurry of attacks that would make any trained Jedi Knight grunt uncomfortably.  
  
Anakin, however, had never been trained to use a light saber, and it was like trying to deflect a million jabs and spinning slices at once. However, somehow, with his pure power in the Force, Anakin kept Obi-Wan's attack at bay.  
  
Anakin backed, trying to keep the blue blade away- and at this point not even being able to get onto the offensive. He knew, that if the duel kept up like this, he'd be killed. With his heart-beat pounding in his ears, Anakin leapt to the ground, and swiped at his opponent's legs.  
  
Obi-Wan leaped up, keeping himself from being cut down at the knees. But soon found what giving Anakin a time for a breather meant, and lost the offensive.  
  
Anakin lunged. He slashed side to side, the force guiding every movement he made. Even though he didn't know it. He jumped forward, keeping Obi-Wan backing away, making the older man retreat constantly. However, unknown to Anakin, he was using up all his momentum and leaving himself unbalanced, perfect for a counter attack.  
  
Obi-Wan parried another stab to his chest. He was amazed at the amount of power this seemingly un-trained young man was displaying. However, Obi-Wan did feel Anakin's rage, and Dark Side that tinged Anakin's soul. Still, Obi-Wan's own anger inside would not allow him to fail in the cause he had set out to do ten years before. And that was, to kill the Sith who killed his master. He saw his chance, and took it.  
  
Anakin watched in horror as the blue blade snaked under his, and dug deep into his right shoulder. He looked down at the blood and singed muscle- which was a horrible mistake.  
  
Obi-Wan attacked again, this time slashing at Anakin's side, right under the rib-cage, and then the thigh, zigg-zagging out again and knocking his unsuspecting opponent's lightsaber away.  
  
Anakin screamed in pain, and fell back into the sand, grasping his side and thigh.  
  
"You must have ambushed him." Obi-Wan said quietly, walking up to Anakin, his lightsaber under the young man's chin. He had to admit the young man had skill, but it was untrained skill, blind power. "You're overconfident and untrained."  
  
The lightsaber sounded like a million angry black bees in Anakin's ears. Sweat poured off his forehead, stinging in his eyes, and the pain was unbelievable. He gasped for breath. "I didn't kill your master!" Anakin shouted.  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at the young man who gazed up at him. He felt a flicker of doubt in his conscience, then something else. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a female figure on the landing ramp of the ship, blaster leveled. And that was the last thing he saw before he was sent into unconsciousness, collapsing to the ground.  
  
Anakin turned his head to Padme, who was standing on the landing ramp of the Phoenix, blaster in hand, undoubtedly set to stun. She ran down the ramp, and knelt down next to him. "Girl am I glad to see you." Anakin said, groaning as she put his arm around her shoulders and hauled him to his feet.  
  
They stood there for a moment. Anakin didn't say anything, and Padme was silent because she could tell he was listening for something. "Storm's coming." He said at last. "We've gotta get inside." Anakin gasped, standing on his injured leg. "I'm fine. We gotta get him in the Phoenix."  
  
Padme nodded. "Sure. Who is he?"  
  
***Later***  
  
The winds howled outside of the Phoenix, shrieking as if they were angry that Anakin and Padme were safe instead of outside in its full fury.  
  
The inside of the Phoenix was just what it looked like on the outside. It had numerable parts just laying around dejectedly, and there was not a speck of shine on it. Everything had a layer of dust, which wasn't surprising on a sand-covered planet like Tattoine. However, Padme was just glad that there was a bed and some blankets. While she didn't need the blankets because she was born on Naboo, Anakin would. It was clear the storm would last all night, and while she slept on the bed, Anakin would take the floor.  
  
Padme sat on the bed, with Anakin sitting on the floor. Since it was hard for Anakin to reach around properly at all it was up to her to 'Patch him up' as he jokingly put it. Lightsaber wounds were strange, she had found out. They were a combination of a burn, and a deep gash. Every time she touched any skin near the wound Anakin would flinch slightly. He didn't say anything, but she could see the muscles in his neck tighten and he'd close his eyes. She was sorry she had to be the one to 'Patch him up.' Because she hated causing him pain. Trying to put the worry at the back of her mind, Padme glanced to the body on the floor. "He's a Jedi, Anakin." She said quietly. "Why is he here?"  
  
Anakin looked up at her. "I don't- OUCH!"  
  
Padme tightened the bandage she was wrapping around his shoulder a little too firmly, and she quickly unwrapped it.  
  
Anakin sighed. "I don't know. He thinks I killed his master. Or at least something like that."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Of course-" He jostled the gash in his side, and painfully decided to calm down. "not." Anakin looked down at the bandage that was on his side. He had wrapped that bandage himself, and the one on his leg too, which was now covered again by his slave clothing.  
  
Padme fastened the bandage with a snap, and surveyed her handiwork. The bandage would somewhat limit Anakin's moving ability, but only a little. Her eyes dropped away from where she bandaged Anakin's shoulder to the upper of his back where white scars blotched from right beneath his neck to the lower of his back. "What happened here?" She asked, unconsciously tracing her fingertips across a long streak that began at his right shoulder to the middle of his back.  
  
Anakin took in a sharp breath, feeling her fingertips across his back. Suddenly he was glad she was sitting behind him because he was sure that he had a funny look on his face. He only now remembered his scarred back, which was a little embarrassing. The sensation of her cool fingertips across his back made him grin- but having her see the scars made grimace at the same time. He could only guess what that looked like. "That's what you get for suspicion of stealing." He answered in a not-a-big-deal fashion.  
  
"That incident with Shanzo?" Padme asked, speedily taking her hand away when she realized what she was doing.  
  
"Yeah." Anakin answered. "Public beating."  
  
"Oh." Padme handed him his shirt, and Anakin quickly put it on.  
  
"And he watched!" Anakin said, his anger flaring at the memory.  
  
Padme saw the flash of Anakin's temper, and knew that it was never a good sign. So she decided to change the subject. "What's your plan?"  
  
Anakin looked down at Obi-Wan. "I don't know what to do with him." He glanced over his shoulder at Padme again, wondering if she had any ideas.  
  
She didn't.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A.N. Thanks a million for the reviews guys! I love them! Just to let you know, I'm hoping to get on the internet tomorrow too, but that's just a hope. I might have to go to my grandfather's for the summer, and he lives in a place that has NO INTERNET! *gasp* I might have to stay there for about four weeks.*sob* So don't be surprised if I don't write a lot more. (sorry) BUT I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE AND FINISH THIS FAN FICTION! -California mountain girl) 


	8. BETTER chapter Seven

***CHAPTER SEVEN***  
  
Heavy mechanical breathing. His breathing. Darkness. The walls were closing in on him now. The clash of lightsabers, everything was suddenly bathed in a crimson light. Anakin looked around, a figure stood behind him. Clothed in a black cloak, the figure laughed. Taunting him as he tried to find a way out of the jail of darkness he was in.  
  
"Who are you?" Anakin shouted, coming closer to the figure.  
  
The hooded figure looked up at him, and Anakin fell back. Yellow eyes, framed with white skin that hung from the creature's skull.  
  
It laughed again, a sound that reminded Anakin of water vaporizing on hot mettle. "You may never return. You may never escape. You-"  
  
Anakin turned away, running, or trying to. His legs felt like he was trying to run through water. Still the creature's words were in his mind.  
  
"Are-"  
  
Suddenly, Anakin felt the floor fall out beneath him. He was falling deeper and deeper into a pit. Then fire was crawling up his back. But still the raspy voice was in his head.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"No!" Anakin thrashed in the lava pit. He saw the skin burning off his hands, down to the bone, and then even bone burned in a bright flame. Then, they disintegrated. He saw the skin on his chest bubble and then burst, even blood boiled in the hot lava. He screamed in horror, trying to get to the side of the pool, desperately, he pushed himself up, and then-  
  
Anakin sat up to the coolness of the inside of the Phoenix. He was bathed in a cold sweat, and blankets were wrapped around his legs. But other than that, everything was in place. He ran a hand though his hair, still breathing hard. Anakin looked over at the brown robes and the sleeping Jedi across from him and near the other wall. Quickly, he glanced at the two lightsabers that lay on the floor next to him, eyeing the Jedi's lightsaber quietly.  
  
Letting out a shaky sigh, Anakin sat up against the wall and looked down at Padme, who was sleeping in the bed, which was next to him. The bed, was a foot and a half off the ground, and built into the wall. He was grateful that he hadn't disturbed her. Besides the fact that she needed her sleep, she would have asked questions.  
  
Padme's hair was loose, cascading down her shoulders. She slept with her cloths on, as did Anakin. The Phoenix was a small ship. She lay partially on her side, breathing deeply as people do when they're in a deep sleep.  
  
Anakin reached over, brushing a dark lock of her hair out of Padme's face. Feeling the sensation of her silky hair on his fingers. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning his head down on the mattress next to hers, letting her warm breath wash over him. Anakin let out another shaky sigh, trying to convince himself that the dream was only a dream, and that Padme was real.  
  
When he was very young he always believed his dreams would tell the future. Even though his mother had woken him from many nightmares and told him it was nonsense. However, even though it was childish, he still believed that his dreams did tell the future in a certain way. The night before he had won his first podrace he had a nightmare of crashing into a large rock because old Subulba had tampered with his podracer's left engine. He had found where the dug had broken a Z-20 connection and closed it- and won his first Boonta Eve podrace. But if he hadn't had the nightmare the night before, would he have died? He had always taken the dreams seriously, and there was never an opportunity to test them. Not that he ever wanted to. But the nightmare he had just awoken from didn't have anything to do with podracers or tattoine for that matter.  
  
He shuddered, remembering the lava crawling up his back and the weird creature that vaguely resembled an old human man, and his own mechanical breathing. Was this the future? Or just a nightmare? What was the connection? It baffled him. Perhaps, since it didn't make sense, it was imaginary, and that they were safe in the quiet quarters of the Phoenix. Soon, the memory of his nightmares faded, and Padme's soft breathing lulled him back to a sweet dreamless sleep. Although he consoled himself with convincing himself that it was just a dream, deep down inside Anakin's sleeping mind, he knew he was wrong.  
  
  
  
A little while later, a very groggy Obi-Wan Kenobie opened his eyes. It was dark. And he lay against a hard durra steal floor. He also noticed that his hands, and legs, were tied. Looking around, he saw his captors asleep on the other side of the room. They didn't look like murderers, and he cursed himself for being so quick to act without a clear mind.  
  
He also saw his lightsaber on the floor next to the sleeping slave. Next to the lightsaber that used to belong to his old master. If he could shrug off the stun-bolt he could get his lightsaber, but he felt so...blasted...tired. Then, Obi-Wan Kenobi, slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
***THE NEXT MORNING***  
  
Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes. First he saw the gray ceiling of the ship, and then a human face began to take form. What came to focus next were a pair of eyes. Then, it spoke.  
  
"Wakie-Wakie."  
  
Padme looked around. "Don't harass him Anakin."  
  
Anakin glanced at her from where he stood above the barely revived Jedi Knight. "Don't worry 'bout it."  
  
Obi-Wan blinked. For the first time seeing who was hovering above him. Meeting the gaze of Anakin, who gave him a big grin. "What do you want?" Obi-Wan grumbled.  
  
Anakin laughed. "What I want?" He paused. "A billion credits and a lifetime of leisure."  
  
Obi-Wan struggled to get up. "If you expect a ransom money exchange you wont get it."  
  
Anakin played at being offended. "What would I do with a billion credits? You overestimate me, Jedi."  
  
"I'm sure." Obi-Wan replied. "If you don't want ransom what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know why you came here." Anakin said, finally becoming serious.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "I came to kill a Sith, or bring back a force-user who has great power."  
  
Padme stopped finished putting her hair up on the back of her head in a bun. Bringing her attention fully to what the Jedi Knight was saying. "Who is that?" She asked.  
  
Obi-Wan looked from Padme to Anakin, and then to Padme again. "I don't know who it is. But one of the greatest masters said he came from this planet."  
  
Anakin sat down on one of the crates next to Obi-Wan."So, you don't know who it is, but you decided I looked like I might be a Sith so you decided to kill me just in case."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, it's not like that at all."  
  
It was obvious to Padme that Anakin would have said something rash at the moment because of the look on his face. So, she cut in. "We mean you no harm, Master Jedi. But we have to keep you away until we are capable of leaving."  
  
"Which means," Anakin said, giving Obi-Wan another grin. "That you have to go nighty-night again."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at both of them. "Wait, I know you might have given you the wrong impression."  
  
"Nah." Anakin said, leaning close to the Jedi's face. "That's where you're incorrect. You didn't 'might have' given the wrong impression. You did." With that, Anakin took the blaster out of it's holster at his side, which was set to stun, and shot the Jedi in the chest.  
  
Padme glanced at Anakin, who returned the blaster to it's holster. "He doesn't make much sense." She said quietly.  
  
"Well." Anakin said, cracking a true grin. "He might be a little crazy. Ya ever think of that?"  
  
Padme laughed. "A Jedi Knight? Crazy? You must be outta your mind."  
  
"Oh now you're calling me crazy?" He got up.  
  
Padme laughed again as Anakin lowered the landing ramp. "Well one of us has to be!"  
  
"Now I get it." Anakin said, as Padme walked down the ramp in front of him. "You're crazy for hanging out with someone like me!"  
  
"Of course." Padme replied, watching as Anakin raised the landing ramp to the Phoenix. "It's catching."  
  
Anakin laughed, walking up beside her. "You say I was crazy first?"  
  
Padme gave him a smile. "Exactly." Together, they walked out across the dunes toward Mos Espa, the Phoenix having been hidden on the outskirts of the city.  
  
***LATER***  
  
Behind the counter, Kitster watched as his best friend, Anakin Skywalker, and the new slave who was owned by Watto walked into the moisturizer-engine shop that Kitster worked in. Kitster noticed that his best friend had a blaster instantly. And it made him chew his lip, whatever Anakin was planning to do, he didn't want to mess it up.  
  
Kitster's master, a surly bug-eyed creature that was covered in purple fur named Reno met them half-way. "What do ya want?"  
  
"My master, Watto, heard that you had some type V vaporators" Anakin answered confidently.  
  
"Type V?" Reno's bug eyes squinted at Anakin. "Watto must have stayed outside in the sun too long. There is no such thing."  
  
"Hmm." Anakin said rubbing his forehead. "That's too bad." He took the blaster out of the holster at his side and stuck it between Reno's huge bug- eyes. "Good thing that wasn't what we were looking for."  
  
Reno froze, all four arms lifting up in a submissive manor. "Uh, Kitster..." his beak clacked, "Boy! Get over here!"  
  
Kitster laughed. "Bout time this happened!" he said, jumping over the counte, which was obviously no what Reno was expecting.  
  
"The codes." Anakin said, putting a little pressure on the blaster, making Reno step back. "Try anything, and we'll redecorate this place with your brains."  
  
Reno reached down to his belt, where he had a hand held data-pad, and keyed in the passwords.  
  
Kitster ran into the backroom, which Padme guessed was Reno's office, and brought back a scanner.  
  
Anakin took the data-pad away from Reno, and handed it to Kitster, not taking his eyes off the strange alien.  
  
Kitster waved the scanner over his arms and legs, finally finding the slave transmitter in his thigh. He quickly put the code into the scanner, and it beeped approvingly. "Done."  
  
Anakin pushed Reno into a corner of the shop away from public view. "What should we do with him?" he asked over his shoulder.  
  
Kitster paused. "What do you think."  
  
Anakin hesitated. "We could leave him here." He smiled nastily at the alien. "Or shoot him so he wont be able to tell on us."  
  
Padme watched as Anakin smiled again, and she suddenly had no doubt that Anakin would in fact kill the bug-like alien. As she watched, she suddenly felt very cold. Anakin wanted to kill him. He wanted to, and he didn't show any hesitance about it whatsoever.   
  
Reno panicked. "Wait! I'll give you anything! Take my money! Just don't-"  
  
"We will take the hyperdrive out of your ship." Anakin cut in, still wearing that unnerving grin. "Keep talking and I'll kill you."  
  
Padme looked at Anakin, who motioned for Kitster to get some rope that was lying coiled in the corner. In Anakin's eyes she saw the monster that had been in the streets the night before last. Now that Anakin had his freedom he felt invincible, as if all of the bonds were loosed. Even the simple rules of right and wrong? Murder? Padme reached out, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, this slime-ball isn't worth it."  
  
Anakin tilted his head from side to side, the monster in his eyes flickering away. "Alright." He put the blaster back in it's holster.  
  
Padme sighed shakily, taking her hand off Anakin's shoulder. She suddenly knew that besides the goodness that was inside Anakin, there was also something dark lurking in his subconscious. Underneath the warmth, kindness, and humor, there was something wanting revenge, something that even Anakin didn't see in himself.  
  
Kitster smiled as he tightened the not on the ropes which held all of Reno's arms. "Lets get outta here."  
  
"You got that right." Anakin said, holding up Reno's data-pad. "Lets go."  
  
Anakin, Padme, and Kitster walked out of the shop, into the streets of Mos Espa. Kitster closed the shop doors, the huge durrasteal wall came down with a loud clank, and locked. "I'm going to go get Amee." Kitster said.  
  
"Yeah, you better." Anakin replied. "Here." He took the blaster from it's holder and handed it to his best friend, who immediately hid it in his slave shirt. "You'll need that."  
  
Kitster gave them a cocky salute. "No problem."  
  
"We'll get the hyperdrive and meet you back at the Phoenix." Anakin said.  
  
"Right." Kitster said, turning away.  
  
Anakin and Padme watched as Kitster walked away, having the same spring to his step that they had experienced before. Anakin turned to Padme, and hesitantly took her hand in his. "Lets go."  
  
***LATER***  
  
"Could ya hand me the hydrospanner?"  
  
Padme tossed Anakin the tool, and he caught it without looking. "What about Watto?" Padme asked quietly, wondering if the toydarion was going to suffer from Anakin's wrath more than Reno had.  
  
Anakin pulled himself out from under the rusty old ship, getting another piece of equipment. "Watto will fret."  
  
"And Shmi? When are we going to get her?"  
  
"Mom knows what I'm doing. We're gonna go back and get her tonight." Anakin answered. He crawled under the hull of the ship again. "And Watto still thinks he owns us. So he thinks we're coming back."  
  
Padme nodded, running her hands though the sand, letting it syphon through her fingers. "Would-" She couldn't find any ploy around a direct question so she just asked. "Would you have killed Reno?"  
  
Anakin pulled himself out from under the ship again, and gave her a pensive look, then smiled. "No." He grabbed another tool and got under the ship. "Okay Padme, you need to press the control to put on the ground thrusters when I tell you- Or else the hyperdrive will crush me."  
  
"You got it." Padme said, taking the control pad he had given her into her hands. He had rigged it to the ships controls- not an easy task to the average mechanic, but Anakin's abilities kept Padme astonished every time he showed them.  
  
"Okay...Now."  
  
Padme pushed the button, and the ship's ground thrusters came to life, lifting the ship off the ground a good ten feet.  
  
Anakin slid out just before the immense hyperdrive thudded to the hard- packed sand, raising a little poof of dust.  
  
"There she is." Anakin said, getting up.  
  
"I don't understand, why don't we take this ship?" Padme asked quizicley.  
  
"Because it wont get very far." Anakin replied. "Reno used it mainly for on- planet travel. I don't think it would even keep space outside." He laughed.  
  
Padme looked skeptically at the old style hyperdrive. She hadn't seen one as old except in museums. "Are you sure it'll work?"  
  
Anakin whipped away some of the sweat on his forehead, still smiling. "Didn't say it wasn't a gamble."  
  
Padme rolled her eyes, laughing. "So assuring Anakin."  
  
***LATER***  
  
Anakin steered the speeder across the sands of Tattoine, the speeder towed a hauler that had the hyperdrive in its back. Padme sat next to him in silence, contemplating the world she now knew as the burning wind pushed her back into her seat. Everything seemed so unbelievably iffy that if she thought about it very long at all she would start to be sick. Glancing over, she saw that Anakin was driving the speeder with a pinched __expression that only came with nervousness. And he had plenty to worry about. She already knew what happened to slaves for suspicion of stealing, and she wondered what the punishment for stealing would be. Or perhaps it was something else. "What's wrong, Anakin?" She shouted over the howl of the wind in her ears.  
  
"I don't know." Anakin replied. "But I can tell something's wrong."  
  
Padme nodded, watching as the Phoenix approached. Closer and closer, outlined against the dusty horizon. But, as they got nearer, she saw that something was indeed wrong.  
  
Anakin drove the speeder up, parking it hard next to ramp of his ship. The ship, the Phoenix, was the problem. "Bantha-foddor Jawas!" Anakin grumbled under his breath.  
  
The landing ramp was down, and there were scorch marks on its hull, with scrapes around the entry locks.  
  
Padme got out and followed Anakin up the ramp of the ship. She heard Anakin curse in several different languages, and was for once grateful that she didn't understand Huttese. But as she looked around, she noticed something very wrong. "Anakin-"  
  
Anakin didn't hear her. "Maybe it was Tuskans.or maybe Sand Pirates, but they wouldn't be able to break the code, what the-"  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
Anakin looked up at her. "What?"  
  
She gulped, suddenly feeling a knot in her stomach. "Where is the Jedi?"  
  
Anakin paled even through his dark tan. He looked around, and ran to the cockpit, then came back. Seeing Padme's wide-eyed _expression he had to admit the scene was bleak.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" Padme asked.  
  
Anakin walked outside, noticing for the second time the clawed outer hull, and the scortch marks. He felt Padme's hand on his arm.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"It looks like slave sellers." Anakin answered haltingly.  
  
"What?" Padme asked. It was more of a disbelieving explanation then a question.  
  
"They capture people and sell them as slaves." Anakin said, turning to look down at Padme. "I know someone who can tell us exactly what's going on. Don't worry."  
  
Pdme met Anakin's gaze, then looked back at the clawed hull of the Phoenix. This was getting out of hand. Now the Jedi could suffer the fate she and Anakin were trying to escape.  
  
To Be CONTINUED!!  
  
A.N. Did ya expect that? Hope ya didn't! Well, I was gone for a week. I won't explain why I came back from my grandpa's so soon, because you probably can guess. *sigh* He had heart problems.  
  
Anyway, guess who Obi-Wan was sold to? Just guess. I want to see if you know.hehehe.)  
  
(A.N. I HAD to re-post this.Before, it was a block paragraph. I have absolutely NO idea how it happened, but it did. HOW EMBERASSING!)  
  
"Sometimes we must let go of our pride, and do what is expected of us."  
  
"I'm just trying to make my way in the universe."  
  
Didja enjoy! HOPE YA DID! TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! 


	9. Chapter Eight!

Chapter eight  
  
(A.N. It occurred to me, that it might be because of the long chapters I've been uploading lately is what is making the site take so long. I'm going to make the chapters a little shorter now. Maybe that will keep things going smoothly.)  
  
Anakin and Padme walked though the dusty streets of Mos Espa. Padme kept close to Anakin's side, and Anakin stayed alert. He knew that two slaves walking around as if they didn't have an errand would look suspicious.  
  
Padme was glad when they finally got out of the busy street and walked into the Cantina Ratars. However, as they strode inside she noticed that being inside the cantina wasn't much better then staying outside. Even though the cantina band played a peppy tune, she could feel half a dozen eyes on them as soon as they entered the place. It wasn't a comfortable feeling.  
  
Anakin looked around. Still the old Cantina Ratars. Dangerous and prickly, full of the pirates, slave-traders, and the spice-runners he remembered. Mean place. He smiled, but of course he was used to that. Anakin looked down at Padme, who was at his side. Her lips were pulled thin, and her eyes told him she wasn't comfortable at all. He took her hand, trying to reassure her, and it worked. A little.  
  
Padme followed Anakin into the back of the bar, ignoring the glances of the surly drinkers. It was a place she would have avoided at all costs, but she was glad that Anakin was there. The way he kept her close told everyone else in the cantina that she was with him, and if anyone bothered her they'd get a fist in the face.  
  
They walked into the back of the bar, where the counter was, and sat themselves down on the barstools.  
  
Anakin leaned over the counter to the slave who was serving the drinks. "Hi Kyns."  
  
Kyns was a human slave, but unusually pale for the Tattione climate because he stayed inside the cantina every hour of every day. He had red hair, and very light grey eyes. "What do you want, Anakin?"  
  
"I need to know about a friend of mine who got kidnaped by the slave traders." Anakin answered, leaning his elbows on the counter leisurely.  
  
Kyns put his head from side to side. "What's in it for me?" Boredom was evident in his pale features.  
  
"Nothing really." Anakin said, shrugging. "Just your freedom."  
  
Kyns eyes widened and he leaned in Anakin's face. "How can you do that?"  
  
Padme watched though the dim lighting of the cantina as Anakin smiled.  
  
"How do you think?"  
  
Kyns took in a deep breath, his brow crinkling with the uncertainty that he felt. "You know that if you're lying, and I told you, that I could be sold to the spice mines? I'm not as expensive as you are."  
  
Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "Nobody owns me anymore."  
  
"Your guts and artillery better be where your mouth is." Kyns whispered back harshly.  
  
"Why would I lie?" Anakin asked.  
  
Kyns turned to Padme. "Is he lying?"  
  
Padme shook her head.  
  
"Alright." Kyns said. "But if you're lying Anakin, I swear I'll pulverize you."  
  
"Don't worry." Anakin said, leaning back and away from the counter. "When have I ever done ya wrong?"  
  
Kyns glared at Anakin and Padme. "We'll see."  
  
***Later in the office at the back of the Cantina***  
  
"So," Anakin said. "What Happened to the Jedi who was captured this morning?"  
  
Kyns rubbed his neck, where the transmitter had been lodged. "A Jedi?"  
  
Anakin took the newly confiscated blaster he had taken from Kyns's master, and put it in his hip-holster. "Yeah."  
  
"You know how valuable they are?" Kyns said. "I mean, capturing a Jedi. Can you imagine what kind of souvenir a Jedi would be to the crime lords around here?"  
  
Anakin sighed. "Cut the B.S. Who bought him?"  
  
Kyns held up his hands defensivly. "Alright! Alright! They found him on the outter rim of the city. According to Dennin, they sold him to one of the Hutts.:  
  
Pamde grasped Anakin's arm. "Hutts? Which one?"  
  
Kyns screwed up his face, trying to remember. "I think it was Jabba, but I'm not certain." Anakin groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He wanted to save the Jedi's sorry skin, but Jabba the Hutt? Nobody had ever managed to rescue anyone from the Palace, let alone get out once they were in. He had an idea of getting in, but- "It's suicide."  
  
Padme turned to Anakin, taking his hand in hers. "Anakin, we have to help him. There must be something we can do."  
  
Anakin looked into Padme's light brown eyes. How could he refuse those eyes? He sighed, hrowing what was left of his caution to the Tattoine wind. "There is one way. But it's very dangerous. You know the consequences if we get caught."  
  
"I know." Padme answered, looking away. Re-enslavement for her, torture for Anakin, and a life in the dark court of the Hutts. "But he's a Jedi Knight Anakin." She whispered, trying to convince herself as much as him. "They are getting rare. Their fire is going out of the universe. We can't let him suffer in the dungeons of the Hutts."  
  
Anakin nodded. He knew the situation the Republic was in just as much as Padme did. The Jedi were the only real weapon the Republic had, and one by one they were being exterminated. "Alright Padme. I know a way, but we'll need someone's help." He said.  
  
Padme looked up at him inquisitive. "Who?"  
  
Anakin smiled that crazy smile she was beginning to recognize as a warning that he was going to do something really interesting. "Watto."  
  
Kyns grimaced, obviously disgusted that he was hearing any of this nonsense. "Right. Keep going like this Anakin, and you'll be bantha-fodder in no time. As for me, I'm gone."  
  
To Be CONTINUED!  
  
A.N. Before you continue, guess how Watto's gonna help. I'm just wondering if the plot is getting predictable or not. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!! 


	10. ChApTeR NiNe!

Chapter Nine  
  
Padme and Anakin walked slowly into Watto's shop. Padme noticed that Anakin walked with ease, and he had that dangerous smile on his lips again. She didn't really know what he had in mind, but it was amusing him.  
  
Watto flew up to them as soon as they entered. His wings flapped furiously, and the expression on his face wasn't much better. "What do ya tink you're doing?" He asked angrily, shaking his fist in Anakin's face. "You miss more than half a day of work! You know what dat means? It means you're gonna stay here all night! You're way behind in your work."  
  
"I'm deeply sorry, Master." Anakin replied, the ferocious smile curving his lips even more.  
  
Watto paused, suspicion evident in his features. Until, he sees that Anakin and Padme are holding hands. "What is dis!" He yells. "I warned you Ani! Did you listen? No! Now I'm going to hafta sell her. Satisfied?" Watto turned away, mumbling something underneath his snout.  
  
"Nananana." Anakin said, grabbing the blaster out of his slave shirt and holding it to the back of Watto's head. "Is that the way to act?"  
  
Watto didn't turn around. "What are you doin' Ani?" He asked. "You're not acting smart. I'll send them to catch you-"  
  
"If you even suggest it again," Anakin said, anger evident in his tone. "I'll leave you out in the Jundland Waists for the Sand People. Got it?"  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Watto said, frantically. "What is it you want? What? I'll give you anything!"  
  
Anakin turned to Padme, grinning again. "Why has everyone been asking that lately?"  
  
Padme rolled her eyes, laughing. "Oh gee, I wonder!"  
  
***LATER IN THE SKYWALKER SLAVE QUARTERS***  
  
Anakin was in his old room, wondering just what he might need. It was strange, they were going up against Jabba the Hutt and all he had was a blaster? It really felt ridiculous. He swung on his cape, and noticed that it hid the concealed blaster even better then just his shirt did. He squared his shoulders. "Are you sure you want to come?" He said over his shoulder into the other part of the slave-house.  
  
" I'm sure." Padme's voice replied from the other room.  
  
"Why again?" Anakin asked, sighing.  
  
"Because without me," Padme replied, walking into the room, "Who KNOWS what could happen to you. Plus, once I'm in, I can go wherever I want. Nobody will suspect." She walked into the room, coming to a halt next to Anakin.  
  
Anakin looked down to see that Padme wore the same brown slave-cape he did. She had her hair up in several different types of braids, and around her neck was a bronze necklace. She smiled up at him, her eyes showing off mischief. "How can you be so sure?" He asked, still not convinced.  
  
"These days?" Padme took his hand, and he intertwined his fingers with hers. She shook her head and sighed. "I'm not sure of a lot of things."  
  
Anakin looked down into her eyes. Wondering if he was sending them to their deaths with this crazy plot, and wondering if he should tell her how he felt for her. He wondered if this was going to be the last chance he ever had to tell her.  
  
Padme watched as Anakin brought her hand up in his, and kissed it lightly. She felt the soft sensation of his lips against her hand. Wondering for the millionth time what was going on behind those crystal blue eyes. And wishing, that he would tell her.  
  
***LATER***  
  
Anakin, Padme, and Watto walked/flew towards the great, the luminous, the infamous, palace of Jabba the Hutt.  
  
Anakin had flew them over in the Phoenix, and had landed it about five miles away from the palace. So that the greedy Hutt didn't get any ideas. Still, the walk was definently NOT desirable.  
  
The hot Tattoine wind blew against the small band of travelers. Anakin and Padme both had their hoods over there heads as far as possible. But, whatever Padme was wearing underneath the slave cape, it didn't completely keep out the sand which was getting blasted at them. Anakin noticed this, and remembered about her telling him about the costume. But she had been too embarrassed to show it to him, so he hadn't insisted. Anakin reached over, pulling her next to him, sheltering her from a lot of the hard blast. He looked up though the sand and dirt, and found that they had arrived. Anakin cleared his throat, hearing to voice of logic in his mind again telling him that this was a really rotten idea. He sighed."I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
Anakin, Padme, and Watto gazed up at the enormous gate that was at the entrance to Jabba's Palace.  
  
"What do we do now?" Padme yelled over the howling wind.  
  
Anakin squinted up at the door. "Knock I guess."  
  
"You outta your mind, Ani?" Watto hovered next to Anakin, his wings flapping furiously. "You need a password! Or maybe an appointment!"  
  
Anakin ignored his raving former master, reaching up, he thumped his fist against the hard mettle door.  
  
They waited a mili-second, and then, a small hatch in the door opened, and out popped a mechanical eye-droid-door keeper.  
  
"Decha de chuba!" The droid said nastily in Huttese.  
  
"Decha le mana, Jabba du Hutt." Anakin replied, and Padme was glad he was good at speaking Huttese. Who knew what Watto would have said if he was the one talking to the door-droid.  
  
"Li-La chudu?" The droid asked. Padme got the feeling it was some sort of demented knock-knock joke.  
  
"Decha le mana, Jabba du Hutt." Anakin replied, with more force this time.  
  
The droid nodded. "Echa la cado." It retreated back into the door, and the small hatch closed with a clang.  
  
Watto chuckled. "Hehehe. I guess dat's it huh? Didn't I tell ya-"  
  
Suddenly, the ground rumbled and the sound of giant machinery working against the great forces of gravity boomed around them. The giant gate slowly began to rise, and a rush of, albeit stinky, but cooled air flowed out at them. Hesitantly, they walked into the darkness. Anakin leaned over to Watto. "Remember." He growled. "The Jundland Wastes and Sandpeople. You mess this up."  
  
Watto nodded. He was too deep into this mess to fess up to the Hutts about a rebelling slave, who's determined to free someone in Jabba's dungeon. Watto wasn't that dumb.  
  
Immediately, a gamorian guard walked behind them. Drooling, and blinking it's piggy eyes, the guard was all brawn and no brains. It escorted them forwards. Towards the main advance chamber.  
  
Anakin took Padme's hand in his, trying to convey confidence. Padme glanced up at him, flashing a wobbly smile. She was just as unsure of this as he was. Which was reassuring in a strange way. If she was confident, she'd be crazy. But that was okay really, since doing this thing and hatching the plan was crazy, which meant he was crazy. Anakin sighed. Sithspawn, that meant everyone was crazy.  
  
***THE MAIN AUDIENCE CHAMBER***  
  
Bib Fortuna spoke, motioning toward the little group. "Watto, and his slaves."  
  
Watto bowed. "Your excellency, may I introduce my slave, Anakin Skywalker." Anakin removed the hood from his head, bowing low.  
  
"The winner of several Boonta-Eve podraces in a row." Watto paused, noticing that Jabba's huge reptilian eyes were focused intently on him, and it made him uneasy. "I have an offer that you would not like to refuse I tink, huh?" He laughed nervously.  
  
Jabba grunted. "Echa la tugo." ("Go On.")  
  
***LATER***  
  
Anakin and Padme sat off on the floor, away from Jabba's throne. Anakin watched keenly as Watto was finishing up the deal with Jabba. So far, he couldn't see how it was working out. Jabba seemed pensive, as if the slug was wondering if he should cooperate or not. "I don't know if Jabba's gonna go for it." Anakin whispered.  
  
Padme, who had kept her hood up all the time glanced up at the Toydarian and the Hutt. "I guess it's a fifty-fifty chance."  
  
"You know what to do if he doesn't?" Anakin asked, his eyes flashing in the dim light of the audience chamber.  
  
Padme nodded. "Lets just hope he agrees."  
  
Anakin looked over at the Hutt again. "I've got a feeling about this though." He sighed, turning back to Padme. "I think you should go and blend into the stone for a while."  
  
Padme paused. Anakin was totally serious. "Alright." She whispered, reaching over and touching his hand and smiled. "But you worry too much."  
  
Anakin grinned playfully and lifted an eyebrow. "Go make yourself invisible."  
  
Padme smiled back, and got up, quickly slinking into the shadows behind the thrown, leaving Anakin sitting alone- awaiting his fate.  
  
She waded through the crowed silently, and almost as invisible as Anakin had joked about. She snuck up behind the thrown, trying to ignore the horrible stench of Hutt, and quietly began to eaves-drop.  
  
"- So you see," Watto said, motioning with his hands, "If my slave looses a race, the winnings would be enormous."  
  
Jabba licked his lips, as if money was some sort of food he needed more than anything in his vileness life.  
  
"I simply tell the boy to loose the race. We bet on someone else, and we win. The boy has a very impressive record. Everyone will be betting on HIM."  
  
Jabba blinked his large eyes. "Machi sley boocoo?"  
  
"What? What percent?" Watto flapped his wings faster, a sign that he was getting nervous. "Fourty-Sixty. How about dat?"  
  
Jabba frowned. "Machi le jooku."  
  
"What do you mean no? You don't like those percents? How about seventy- thirty?" Watto asked.  
  
Padme watched as several gamorian guards came forward. She slunk back further into the shadows.  
  
Jabba twitched. "Beca la tutchgo!"  
  
Watto's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Suddenly, the guards grabbed Watto by the wings, squealing with glee. Watto squirmed, screaming as the guards bent his delicate wings in several ways they weren't supposed to go.  
  
"Mecha tey bugi!" Jabba ordered, pointing a stubby arm in Anakin's direction.  
  
Padme felt something very cold come over her as she saw half a dozen gamorian guards surround Anakin in seconds... Anakin jumped up, and flattened one guard with one dead-on punch to the face. Anakin's fight was furious and powerful, but there were too many, the moment his back was turned, a guard gave him a skull-splitting hit to the back of the head. Padme gasped as she saw Anakin collapse to the floor, crimson blood trickling from where the guard had hit him. She watched as the guards glanced around, and Padme suddenly realized that they were looking for HER.  
  
Quickly, she shed her slave-cape, slinking over to where the band and dancing-girls were, and sat down in their midst. A twi-leck woman watched her sit down next to her, and Padme met her gaze. The twi-leck nodded, knowing just what was going down, and turned away just as a guard walked over to them. Padme clenched her jaw, knowing just how much he was enjoying looking down at her and the rest of the girls from the angle he was in. But soon, he turned away, and Padme sighed with relief.  
  
Jabba was satisfied with the events of the day. The more credits that were stolen, the more he loved himself.  
  
Padme painfully watched as the guards dragged Anakin's limp body away. She knew Jabba wasn't going to kill Anakin, he was thought of as too expensive for that, but she could only imagine the horrors of Jabba's dungeon. Anakin had told her that it would be alright if he was captured and that he could free himself easily, but still.Padme had her doubts.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! (A.N. What's Padme gonna do?! What do YOU think?! -Later, AGH!! Fanforce.net refused my Different Past. &$)(*&$(*&$#(*&#$*&(. I worked on that stinker for months. Stupid stupid stupid!!!) 


	11. ChApTeR TEN!

Chapter TEN!  
  
A.N. I'm back, went to EFY over the weekend and came back and then sleep for two days. Agh! Or at least tried. Hope you enjoy the newest installment!!!  
  
**IN THE DUNGEONS OF JABBA'S PALACE***  
  
Danthor wasn't sure what was going on. First off, the former master had given him the slave's codes- But he had put them in, and the transmitter wasn't responding. At All.  
  
The fanged alien looked down at Anakin's sprawled body and the gamorian guards that stood expectantly around waiting for orders. Danthor had already checked the batteries on the scanner and they checked out correctly. He sighed, kneeling down next to the slave again, wondering why he had traveled across the galaxy and was now reduced to doing droid-work for a Hutt. Gambling never got him anywhere. Especially when you gamble with a Hutt.  
  
Danthor grunted. "Sithspawn." The transmitter was not functional. The poor slave wasn't really a slave after all. The transmitter must have been faulty- Unless. He punched another code into the scanner, and found that it was quite to the opposite. This slave wasn't a slave at all- The transmitter was deactivated. Danthor rolled the blonde human over onto his back; he could smell something was up. He frisked the former slave, and found his hunch was right. "Idiots!"  
  
The gamorian guards squealed and backed away as the were-wolf like Danthor pointed a blaster at their snouts.  
  
"This is not a slave!" Danthor stood it up, slapping a particularly stupid looking guard across his sweaty face. "It's an assassin!" He flung the blaster at the gamorian captain. "Inform Jabba. Take this spy away."  
  
The guards grunted, grabbing Anakin by the arms, dragging him away. Danthor watched them go, wondering why Jabba wasn't dead already- with those idiots guarding him. Not that it would be a tragedy if Jabba was dead. But being the coward he was, Danthor preferred that someone else did the deed.  
  
***IN ONE OF THE CELLS OF THE DUNGEON***  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi watched as the guards flung a very familiar blonde-haired slave into the cell.  
  
Anakin wasn't fully conscious yet, and he groaned as he hit the grungy ground. It sounded to Obi-Wan like "Mph-mph pit droids!" but of course it took a little bit of Obi-Wan's imagination just to get that much out.  
  
Obi-wan walked over to the waking Skywalker. He stood above the young ex- slave, crossing his arms. "Wakie-Wakie."  
  
Anakin opened his eyes. "Urg."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled thinly. "Always thought you had good conversational skills."  
  
Anakin looked from right to left. His head felt like he was hitting it against a brick wall over and over again. He blinked. Oops, that made it worse. He glanced up at the bearded Jedi. "You know you're a blasted pain in the butt?"  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who got yourself here."  
  
"You blasted got here first." Anakin looked for the blaster in his shirt- missing. "Sithspawn!"  
  
"Really Anakin, sometimes I wonder if you've stayed out in the sun too long. You know they'd search you." Obi-Wan walked back over to the wall he had been sitting down next to.  
  
Anakin got to his feet slowly, groaning and reaching to the back of his head. He looked at his hand, seeing blood. "Great."  
  
"Why are you here?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Anakin brushed some of the stinking grunge off his shirt. "To rescue you." He glared at Obi-Wan. "Duh."  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Good job."  
  
Anakin didn't appreciate Obi-Wan's criticism. "Hey you were the one coming to Tattoine in the first place!" Anakin put a hand to his temple, feeling the pain of his headache. "Oh sith."  
  
Obi-Wan paced the small cell like a trapped predator. "You were the one who dabbled in the Dark Side!"  
  
Anakin walked over to the opposite wall, and sat down, leaning against it. "Whatever Jedi. You were the one to go and attack me!"  
  
Obi-Wan smirked. "You think you know everything!" He pointed at Anakin. "You're just some ex-slave. Has Padme ever told you how she came here?"  
  
Anakin looked up sharply at Obi-Wan. "What are you saying old man."  
  
"I recognized her when I awoke in your ship. I was once assigned to guard her." Obi-wan walked over to Anakin, leaning down and glaring at the young man. "Ten years ago she disappeared into nothingness."  
  
Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan with a vacant expression.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed angrily. "She was assumed dead, and the people of her planet fought on."  
  
Anakin raised his hands. "Wait a minute! She told me she was from Naboo, but why was she here in the first place?"  
  
"The Trade Federation invaded her planet, and we barely got away." Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead. "Only the hyperdrive was leaking, and we had to stop to make repairs. My master and a handmaiden went into a city and never returned."  
  
Anakin's mind was putting the pieces together, but still it was hard to believe.  
  
"It was only when they didn't return that I learned that the handmaiden was indeed Queen Amidala of the Naboo." Obi-wan sank to the ground, sighing. "I have returned to Tattoine many times searching for her and the killer of my Master. But I was never successful in finding either."  
  
"My ex master won her from the last Boonta Eve Podrace." Anakin replied. He looked at the ground. Now everything made sense. Old memories flashed across his mind's eye. The hot suns beating down, and the smell of drying blood. Anakin had exhausted himself almost to the point of collapse dragging the huge man into the shade. The Jedi had looked up at him with so much pain in his eyes ten year old Anakin wished he could do anything to help him.  
  
The man was beyond help, and Anakin could see the life leaving in front of his eyes. The giant whispered about the Force, about life, he had told Anakin to leave before someone returned, and he had handed Anakin the lightsaber he had clutched in his whitening hands.  
  
Most of it hadn't made much sense in Anakin's young ears. But now it did. The man whispered for him not to use the weapon with anger in his heart, but only now Anakin remembered the plea. The man died before Anakin's eyes, but in less than a millisecond he had felt something was coming- a shadow- evil. He had fled, never to return to that part of the outskirts for several years. And Padme- A Queen? Why hadn't she ever told him?  
  
Anakin blinked, looking back at Obi-Wan. "I didn't kill your master. But I found him when I was young. Tried to comfort him, but it was too late."  
  
Obi-Wan met Anakin's gaze, for once seeing sincerity in the young man's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Anakin said quietly. For a while, there was a pause.  
  
Obi-Wan looked around, wanting to ask Skywalker more questions but new this wasn't the place or time. "So you had an idea to get in here. Any idea of how to get out?"  
  
"It's in the works." Anakin smiled mischievously. "Didn't go like I had hoped."  
  
"What do you think they'll do with us?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I haven't got the faintest idea." Anakin answered, leaning back. "Probably something interesting and fun. Maybe like feeding us to a rancor or something."  
  
Obi-Wan looked abruptly up at Anakin, who flashed him a grin. "They have them here?"  
  
"Heack no." Anakin replied. "But I've heard he had one imported. I've heard all sorts of nasty little rumors of what Jabba does to people he doesn't like."  
  
"Great."  
  
"What the matter Jedi?" Anakin popped his neck. "This will be a piece-of- cake."  
  
Obi-Wan looked away, he didn't know what Anakin had up his sleeve and didn't ask. "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A.N. Sorry this chapter didn't have much in it. But the next chapter is gonna have some action in it. Are you ready for it? What does Padme's costume gonna be? How are they gonna get outta this one! Hope to put up more soon!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!) 


	12. The REAL chapter eleven sorry

Chapter Eleven:  
  
(A.N. Are you ready for this? Okay!)  
  
Padme hated to dance. Especially in the outfit, it was insulting. While the grease of the galaxy watched she and half a dozen other slave-girls had to dance. She could always feel it when they stared at her, and it always made her angry. Still, it was her idea to wear the outfit in the first place, and she was glad she did. The guards passed her over as just another dancing girl.  
  
She was glad when the band decided to take a rest, and she sat down heavily along with the rest of the slave girls.  
  
A young twie-leck that would make any male of her species turned to the new- commer. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Padme looked at the twei-leck, wondering if the dancer could be trusted at all. "I'm here to help a friend."  
  
Yamma, the other human dancing girl, turned to Padme, her eyes inquisitive. "The spy that the guards took down to the dungeon?"  
  
Padme looked at Yamma sharply. "What do you mean spy?"  
  
Yamma shrugged her bare shoulders. "I can speak Huttese fluently, and they found a blaster on the newest slave. Everyone seems to be waiting for what Jabba's gonna do to him."  
  
The twei-leck kept going. "Which brings us to you. What are you doing here?"  
  
Padme sighed. "Anakin and I am here to free a Jedi."  
  
Yamma laughed. "Good luck at that dear."  
  
Padme lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We've all heard how Jedi are great fighters."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
Yamma looked at Padme innocently. "It means Jabba's gonna test him out on some of his pets."  
  
"Monsters." The twei-leck corrected. "But what are you going to do about it? You wouldn't come in here without a plan."  
  
Padme didn't answer, fingering the stringy things that hung off her outfit.  
  
"And I know Jabba likes double features." The twei-leck continued. "Your boyfriend will probably end up with the Jedi."  
  
"What's in it for you?" Padme asked harshly.  
  
"Us?" Yamma played at being insulted. "We don't even have transmitters, all we have to do is get outta this palace."  
  
"We want to help you." The twei-leck said.  
  
"No offence." Padme said dryly, "But how do you think you'll help me."  
  
The twei-leck put her head from side to side, her twin tentacular appendages twitching ever so slightly. "We can do distractions. Since the slave was armed we're almost sure you are too."  
  
Padme fingered the two silver cylinders she had attached to the costume earlier. "I might be."  
  
Yamma nodded. "Alright then. When should we start?"  
  
"When they bring Anakin and the Jedi out." Padme leaned in closer to her new-found friends. "I don't want to go into the dungeons to find them."  
  
"Right." The twei-leck said. "By the way, my name is Janoo." She held out her hand.  
  
Padme shook Janoo's hand. "I'm Padme."  
  
Janoo looked up as she heard the intro to another song starting. "Show time- Again."  
  
Padme and Yamma nodded, and all of the slave girls walked out into the middle of the floor.  
  
"I'll pass the word on to the rest of the girls." Janoo whispered as they began a twirling dance.  
  
"Right." Padme answered. She sighed to herself, leaning down and then up again, turning to the left and right. A dozen slave girls against all the thieves, murderers, and spice-runners of Jabba's palace. She must be crazy.  
  
***ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN'S CELL***  
  
"You must be crazy!"  
  
Anakin shook his head. "That was our original idea."  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was up and pacing again. "This is totally ludicrous."  
  
Anakin shrugged. "I don't hear you getting any better ideas."  
  
"Any idea would be better than waiting for them to pick us off."  
  
"I thought you were some all-mighty Jedi dude." Anakin said grudgingly.  
  
"I prefer stealth rather than taking on the entire palace." Obi-Wan objected.  
  
"Do you have any other way of getting out of this?" Anakin asked angrily.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No."  
  
Anakin looked away. "Thought so."  
  
Suddenly, the door on the other side of the cell slid open, and six gamorian guards entered. Anakin stood up. "Come to escort us to an excruciating death I see?" The guard retorted by giving Anakin a hard shove in the direction of the cell door. Obi-Wan didn't need to be shoved, he followed Anakin.  
  
"When things happen I need you to follow my lead." Obi-Wan said calmly.  
  
Anakin grunted. "Whatever Jedi."  
  
***MAIN AUDIENCE CHAMBER***  
  
Padme and the other dancers cleared the floor again as the music quieted into nothingness. The beings in the main audience chamber could sense the prospect of a thrill ahead and awaited eagerly.  
  
Bib Fortuna, the vile major domo for Jabba the Hutt, stood up and raised his hands. "We have a special treat dis evening."  
  
The crowed cheered.  
  
"We will face a Jedi and a spy against-" He held the crowed in suspense. "A RANCOR!"  
  
Padme suddenly felt a chill crawl up her bare legs, then it covered her whole body.  
  
Jabba's throne reeled back, exposing a grate-like floor, displaying a cage that was littered with bones. From the cage Padme could smell the stink of rotting flesh. Out of the shadows leaped a creature so savage, so deprived of any sort of sanity it jumped up against the grating in the floor, and all of the spectators jumped back. Not wishing to become the evenings entertainment all of the spectators stayed clear of the grid and the rancor's fangs.  
  
Padme looked up at Janoo and Yamma, who had mingled in with the crowed, and stood very close to lots of blaster belts ready to be pick-pocketed from. She nodded to them, and they returned the ready signal. It might work, it had to work. Padme stared back into the pit again, the rancor had retreated back into the shadows.  
  
The crowed grew deathly silent. Waiting for the victims to be released into the creature's lair. There was a grinding of machinery, and suddenly Anakin and Obi-Wan was pushed into the pit. The creature roared in fury because of the invasion of his prison.  
  
Anakin looked around, the place was dark and it stank. Judging from the sound of that roar this wasn't the best place to be either. He glanced over at the Jedi, who looked like he was strolling through his front room instead of the lair of a Rancor filled with gnawed on bones. "Great." Anakin mumbled. The Jedi tensed, and Anakin followed his gaze. "Oh Sithspawn."  
  
Out of the shadows emerged a Rancor. Anakin had never seen one, but the rumors didn't do it justice at all. It was big, lizard-like, and drooled at them. Anakin felt like he was suddenly on the food menu. He looked up at the ceiling, hearing the courtiers excited cheers, and hoping to see Padme above him. The Rancor took a step closer.  
  
Padme was suddenly pushed away. A spectator wanted her seat, and he wanted it now! Padme's anger flared, they were her friends that were going to get eaten and the stupid slime-ball was in the way of her saving them! Usually in these situations, Padme would have reminded herself to stay calm, but now didn't seem like the time. Taking a discarded ax the gamorreans usually carried she growled, hitting the rude spacer over the head with the blunt side. "It's my seat you scum!" There was a good 'Thunking' sound, but nobody heard it because they were watching what was happening in the pit, and as Padme looked in again she knew why. The Rancor had attached.  
  
Obi-Wan dodged the enormous claws. What was it with him that said to monsters "eat me"? Maybe it was his aftershave- wait, he didn't use any! Obi-Wan ran for cover, and the monster temporarily lost site of him.  
  
Anakin pressed himself into the wall, the crevice wasn't big enough for all of him, and his chest showed. He watched as the Jedi hid in the shadows, and the monster turned around looking for brunch. "Oh not good." Anakin knew he was spotted. The rancor howled again, rushing him. Anakin's heartbeat thudded in his ears as he waited for the last possible second to dodge the monster's fangs.  
  
The rancor hit the hard stone and scratched at it, while Anakin rolled away. But it wasn't fast enough, the rancor spotted the movement. He was backed into another corner, no way out, beside's though the rancor's digestive system of course.  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
Anakin looked up, seeing Padme crouching above him on the grating. She was holding both lightsabers, and was going to throw him one. But that wasn't really what Anakin was thinking about at the moment. No wonder she hadn't wanted to show him the outfit- it was practically nothing, in fact, the costume was skimpier than anything he'd seen on a girl. What was strangly puzzling was how it stayed on her. Padme must have sensed his startled stare and he suddenly felt very embarrassed, she threw him the lightsaber, and he caught it. Instantly he turned back to the advancing rancor. Igniting the energy blade, he charged.  
  
Padme threw the lightsaber to the Jedi, who caught it with a nod. Straitening, she saw the angry and surprised faces of the spectators. She looked around, spotting the other dancers in the crowed. "Fight!"  
  
With that, blaster fire came from everywhere. Startled spacers suddenly found their blaster-belts empty and even more found their chests full of blaster burns. Fragile dancing girls suddenly became vicious, deadly, freedom fighters!  
  
Padme leaped at a spice-runner, who was more surprised than angry, she wrenched the blaster from his belt and pulverized his face. She rolled away from the body, plowing down one after another of Jabba's courtiers before they could scream. All the years of dancing in front of slime of the galaxy had finally pushed the last button. The brief time of rest at the Skywalker's had reminded her of what living normally was, and that she deserved her freedom just like everyone else did. Padme was beyond being afraid, or angry, she was furious.  
  
Down in the pit, Anakin sliced at the rancor's hard skin. The cuts were deep, and blood spirted everywhere. The creature roared in pain and rage. It swiped at Anakin blindly, but he dodged. Anakin cursed under his breath, he was just making the monster angry, the essential body parts were out of reach.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as his companion swung wildly at the rancor's legs. The direct attack wasn't working. Taking in a deep breath, Obi-Wan leapt into the air, using the Force to propel him forward and up he landed on the rancor's back.  
  
Anakin saw the Jedi fly through the air and land on the monster's back. "Sithspawn." He took everything back about himself, the Jedi was crazy.  
  
Obi-Wan stood on his shaking perch, and plunged the blue blade of his lightsaber deep into the rancor's back. He did it again, and this time the rancor reared up, attempting to rub Obi-Wan off on the grated ceiling. But it was just fine to Obi-Wan; he didn't like staying in the pit anyway. With a quick slice at the grating he'd made a hole for himself, and just when he would have been crushed like a fly by a swatter he stepped through the hole up into the fray of the main audience chamber. Nothing like a rancor elevator.  
  
Back in the pit however, Anakin wasn't thrilled to see the Jedi gone. The rancor looked like it might be slowly dying, but it was still really pissed off, and he was the only thing to vent on now. Anakin took a step toward the charging rancor. He didn't feel like jumping, so maybe he could let the monster pick him up and carry him like a little glass doll.  
  
As the huge clawed fist closed itself around his body Anakin wondered what kind of idiot he really was. He almost dropped the lightsaber, but quickly got his grip back as he saw the enormous mouth he was moving towards.  
  
Gaping jaws opened wide to swallow him whole, but as Anakin was in level with the rancor's head he jabbed out, burying the lightsaber blade into the monster's forehead. The creature's brains was fried eggs but still it had the energy to scream. Anakin thought he'd smelled some really bad things, but nothing compared to the rancor's breath. Then, he was falling, luckily the monster still had it's fist around him, or else he could have broken something. Anakin looked around, and then squirmed to get out of the monster's dead grip.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Anakin looked up at the ceiling where a twei-leck sat staring down at him.  
  
"Climb up this!" She yelled, throwing down a long chain and tying it to one of the holes in the grate.  
  
Anakin nodded, running over to the chain. He thought about saying thanks but he knew the girl would have already gone.  
  
Above the pit, Padme threw herself away from blaster fire. The guards had finally gotten their act together and were firing into the crowed. But they were being picked off. The band members were joining the fight now too, adding more confusion to the guard's job. She dodged some more blaster fire, and took out several more courtiers. Confusion was everywhere; there was shouting, screaming, and blaster fire made everything into one continuous roar. She stood up in front of the throne, surveying the scene.  
  
Unexpectedly, the whole palace shook, and Padme almost stumbled to the ground. It was the explosion that made the huge durrasteal entrance to the palace burst in on itself and reduced it to melted mettle. Then, through the entrance to the main audience chamber streamed at least a hundred of poorly dressed, determined ex slaves. Padme laughed with relief, so the reinforcements could come after all. Padme watched in awe as they fell upon Jabba's guards with blasters, large pieces of farming equipment, or anything else they could get their hands on. Padme spotted Kitster leading them, and he gave her a big grin.  
  
Suddenly, something sticky wrapped itself around her arm from behind. It jerked her off her feet, and dragged her up on the throne. Padme glanced up- and screamed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A.N. I know, I know, I'm horrible at cliff hangers. What IS that thing!?! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
To Rose-Arwen-Padme, SO COOL!!! THANKS! I'll try not to disappoint you or anyone else with the rest of the story. *sitting in front of computer reading bio* SO COOL! YES YES YES!! 


	13. the really real chapter elevenhopefully

Chapter Eleven:  
  
(A.N. Are you ready for this? Okay!)  
  
Padme hated to dance. Especially in the outfit, it was insulting. While the grease of the galaxy watched she and half a dozen other slave-girls had to dance. She could always feel it when they stared at her, and it always made her angry. Still, it was her idea to wear the outfit in the first place, and she was glad she did. The guards passed her over as just another dancing girl.  
  
She was glad when the band decided to take a rest, and she sat down heavily along with the rest of the slave girls.  
  
A young twie-leck that would make any male of her species turned to the new- commer. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Padme looked at the twei-leck, wondering if the dancer could be trusted at all. "I'm here to help a friend."  
  
Yamma, the other human dancing girl, turned to Padme, her eyes inquisitive. "The spy that the guards took down to the dungeon?"  
  
Padme looked at Yamma sharply. "What do you mean spy?"  
  
Yamma shrugged her bare shoulders. "I can speak Huttese fluently, and they found a blaster on the newest slave. Everyone seems to be waiting for what Jabba's gonna do to him."  
  
The twei-leck kept going. "Which brings us to you. What are you doing here?"  
  
Padme sighed. "Anakin and I am here to free a Jedi."  
  
Yamma laughed. "Good luck at that dear."  
  
Padme lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We've all heard how Jedi are great fighters."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
Yamma looked at Padme innocently. "It means Jabba's gonna test him out on some of his pets."  
  
"Monsters." The twei-leck corrected. "But what are you going to do about it? You wouldn't come in here without a plan."  
  
Padme didn't answer, fingering the stringy things that hung off her outfit.  
  
"And I know Jabba likes double features." The twei-leck continued. "Your boyfriend will probably end up with the Jedi."  
  
"What's in it for you?" Padme asked harshly.  
  
"Us?" Yamma played at being insulted. "We don't even have transmitters, all we have to do is get outta this palace."  
  
"We want to help you." The twei-leck said.  
  
"No offence." Padme said dryly, "But how do you think you'll help me."  
  
The twei-leck put her head from side to side, her twin tentacular appendages twitching ever so slightly. "We can do distractions. Since the slave was armed we're almost sure you are too."  
  
Padme fingered the two silver cylinders she had attached to the costume earlier. "I might be."  
  
Yamma nodded. "Alright then. When should we start?"  
  
"When they bring Anakin and the Jedi out." Padme leaned in closer to her new-found friends. "I don't want to go into the dungeons to find them."  
  
"Right." The twei-leck said. "By the way, my name is Janoo." She held out her hand.  
  
Padme shook Janoo's hand. "I'm Padme."  
  
Janoo looked up as she heard the intro to another song starting. "Show time- Again."  
  
Padme and Yamma nodded, and all of the slave girls walked out into the middle of the floor.  
  
"I'll pass the word on to the rest of the girls." Janoo whispered as they began a twirling dance.  
  
"Right." Padme answered. She sighed to herself, leaning down and then up again, turning to the left and right. A dozen slave girls against all the thieves, murderers, and spice-runners of Jabba's palace. She must be crazy.  
  
***ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN'S CELL***  
  
"You must be crazy!"  
  
Anakin shook his head. "That was our original idea."  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was up and pacing again. "This is totally ludicrous."  
  
Anakin shrugged. "I don't hear you getting any better ideas."  
  
"Any idea would be better than waiting for them to pick us off."  
  
"I thought you were some all-mighty Jedi dude." Anakin said grudgingly.  
  
"I prefer stealth rather than taking on the entire palace." Obi-Wan objected.  
  
"Do you have any other way of getting out of this?" Anakin asked angrily.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No."  
  
Anakin looked away. "Thought so."  
  
Suddenly, the door on the other side of the cell slid open, and six gamorian guards entered. Anakin stood up. "Come to escort us to an excruciating death I see?" The guard retorted by giving Anakin a hard shove in the direction of the cell door. Obi-Wan didn't need to be shoved, he followed Anakin.  
  
"When things happen I need you to follow my lead." Obi-Wan said calmly.  
  
Anakin grunted. "Whatever Jedi."  
  
***MAIN AUDIENCE CHAMBER***  
  
Padme and the other dancers cleared the floor again as the music quieted into nothingness. The beings in the main audience chamber could sense the prospect of a thrill ahead and awaited eagerly.  
  
Bib Fortuna, the vile major domo for Jabba the Hutt, stood up and raised his hands. "We have a special treat dis evening."  
  
The crowed cheered.  
  
"We will face a Jedi and a spy against-" He held the crowed in suspense. "A RANCOR!"  
  
Padme suddenly felt a chill crawl up her bare legs, then it covered her whole body.  
  
Jabba's throne reeled back, exposing a grate-like floor, displaying a cage that was littered with bones. From the cage Padme could smell the stink of rotting flesh. Out of the shadows leaped a creature so savage, so deprived of any sort of sanity it jumped up against the grating in the floor, and all of the spectators jumped back. Not wishing to become the evenings entertainment all of the spectators stayed clear of the grid and the rancor's fangs.  
  
Padme looked up at Janoo and Yamma, who had mingled in with the crowed, and stood very close to lots of blaster belts ready to be pick-pocketed from. She nodded to them, and they returned the ready signal. It might work, it had to work. Padme stared back into the pit again, the rancor had retreated back into the shadows.  
  
The crowed grew deathly silent. Waiting for the victims to be released into the creature's lair. There was a grinding of machinery, and suddenly Anakin and Obi-Wan was pushed into the pit. The creature roared in fury because of the invasion of his prison.  
  
Anakin looked around, the place was dark and it stank. Judging from the sound of that roar this wasn't the best place to be either. He glanced over at the Jedi, who looked like he was strolling through his front room instead of the lair of a Rancor filled with gnawed on bones. "Great." Anakin mumbled. The Jedi tensed, and Anakin followed his gaze. "Oh Sithspawn."  
  
Out of the shadows emerged a Rancor. Anakin had never seen one, but the rumors didn't do it justice at all. It was big, lizard-like, and drooled at them. Anakin felt like he was suddenly on the food menu. He looked up at the ceiling, hearing the courtiers excited cheers, and hoping to see Padme above him. The Rancor took a step closer.  
  
Padme was suddenly pushed away. A spectator wanted her seat, and he wanted it now! Padme's anger flared, they were her friends that were going to get eaten and the stupid slime-ball was in the way of her saving them! Usually in these situations, Padme would have reminded herself to stay calm, but now didn't seem like the time. Taking a discarded ax the gamorreans usually carried she growled, hitting the rude spacer over the head with the blunt side. "It's my seat you scum!" There was a good 'Thunking' sound, but nobody heard it because they were watching what was happening in the pit, and as Padme looked in again she knew why. The Rancor had attached.  
  
Obi-Wan dodged the enormous claws. What was it with him that said to monsters "eat me"? Maybe it was his aftershave- wait, he didn't use any! Obi-Wan ran for cover, and the monster temporarily lost site of him.  
  
Anakin pressed himself into the wall, the crevice wasn't big enough for all of him, and his chest showed. He watched as the Jedi hid in the shadows, and the monster turned around looking for brunch. "Oh not good." Anakin knew he was spotted. The rancor howled again, rushing him. Anakin's heartbeat thudded in his ears as he waited for the last possible second to dodge the monster's fangs.  
  
The rancor hit the hard stone and scratched at it, while Anakin rolled away. But it wasn't fast enough, the rancor spotted the movement. He was backed into another corner, no way out, beside's though the rancor's digestive system of course.  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
Anakin looked up, seeing Padme crouching above him on the grating. She was holding both lightsabers, and was going to throw him one. But that wasn't really what Anakin was thinking about at the moment. No wonder she hadn't wanted to show him the outfit- it was practically nothing, in fact, the costume was skimpier than anything he'd seen on a girl. What was strangly puzzling was how it stayed on her. Padme must have sensed his startled stare and he suddenly felt very embarrassed, she threw him the lightsaber, and he caught it. Instantly he turned back to the advancing rancor. Igniting the energy blade, he charged.  
  
Padme threw the lightsaber to the Jedi, who caught it with a nod. Straitening, she saw the angry and surprised faces of the spectators. She looked around, spotting the other dancers in the crowed. "Fight!"  
  
With that, blaster fire came from everywhere. Startled spacers suddenly found their blaster-belts empty and even more found their chests full of blaster burns. Fragile dancing girls suddenly became vicious, deadly, freedom fighters!  
  
Padme leaped at a spice-runner, who was more surprised than angry, she wrenched the blaster from his belt and pulverized his face. She rolled away from the body, plowing down one after another of Jabba's courtiers before they could scream. All the years of dancing in front of slime of the galaxy had finally pushed the last button. The brief time of rest at the Skywalker's had reminded her of what living normally was, and that she deserved her freedom just like everyone else did. Padme was beyond being afraid, or angry, she was furious.  
  
Down in the pit, Anakin sliced at the rancor's hard skin. The cuts were deep, and blood spirted everywhere. The creature roared in pain and rage. It swiped at Anakin blindly, but he dodged. Anakin cursed under his breath, he was just making the monster angry, the essential body parts were out of reach.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as his companion swung wildly at the rancor's legs. The direct attack wasn't working. Taking in a deep breath, Obi-Wan leapt into the air, using the Force to propel him forward and up he landed on the rancor's back.  
  
Anakin saw the Jedi fly through the air and land on the monster's back. "Sithspawn." He took everything back about himself, the Jedi was crazy.  
  
Obi-Wan stood on his shaking perch, and plunged the blue blade of his lightsaber deep into the rancor's back. He did it again, and this time the rancor reared up, attempting to rub Obi-Wan off on the grated ceiling. But it was just fine to Obi-Wan; he didn't like staying in the pit anyway. With a quick slice at the grating he'd made a hole for himself, and just when he would have been crushed like a fly by a swatter he stepped through the hole up into the fray of the main audience chamber. Nothing like a rancor elevator.  
  
Back in the pit however, Anakin wasn't thrilled to see the Jedi gone. The rancor looked like it might be slowly dying, but it was still really pissed off, and he was the only thing to vent on now. Anakin took a step toward the charging rancor. He didn't feel like jumping, so maybe he could let the monster pick him up and carry him like a little glass doll.  
  
As the huge clawed fist closed itself around his body Anakin wondered what kind of idiot he really was. He almost dropped the lightsaber, but quickly got his grip back as he saw the enormous mouth he was moving towards.  
  
Gaping jaws opened wide to swallow him whole, but as Anakin was in level with the rancor's head he jabbed out, burying the lightsaber blade into the monster's forehead. The creature's brains was fried eggs but still it had the energy to scream. Anakin thought he'd smelled some really bad things, but nothing compared to the rancor's breath. Then, he was falling, luckily the monster still had it's fist around him, or else he could have broken something. Anakin looked around, and then squirmed to get out of the monster's dead grip.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Anakin looked up at the ceiling where a twei-leck sat staring down at him.  
  
"Climb up this!" She yelled, throwing down a long chain and tying it to one of the holes in the grate.  
  
Anakin nodded, running over to the chain. He thought about saying thanks but he knew the girl would have already gone.  
  
Above the pit, Padme threw herself away from blaster fire. The guards had finally gotten their act together and were firing into the crowed. But they were being picked off. The band members were joining the fight now too, adding more confusion to the guard's job. She dodged some more blaster fire, and took out several more courtiers. Confusion was everywhere; there was shouting, screaming, and blaster fire made everything into one continuous roar. She stood up in front of the throne, surveying the scene.  
  
Unexpectedly, the whole palace shook, and Padme almost stumbled to the ground. It was the explosion that made the huge durrasteal entrance to the palace burst in on itself and reduced it to melted mettle. Then, through the entrance to the main audience chamber streamed at least a hundred of poorly dressed, determined ex slaves. Padme laughed with relief, so the reinforcements could come after all. Padme watched in awe as they fell upon Jabba's guards with blasters, large pieces of farming equipment, or anything else they could get their hands on. Padme spotted Kitster leading them, and he gave her a big grin.  
  
Suddenly, something sticky wrapped itself around her arm from behind. It jerked her off her feet, and dragged her up on the throne. Padme glanced up- and screamed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A.N. I know, I know, I'm horrible at cliff hangers. What IS that thing!?! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
To Rose-Arwen-Padme, SO COOL!!! THANKS! I'll try not to disappoint you or anyone else with the rest of the story. *sitting in front of computer reading bio* SO COOL! YES YES YES!! 


	14. Chapter TwElVe!

Twelve  
  
(A.N. THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!)  
  
Anakin glanced around. When had the party arrived? He had to admit he preferred this to taking on at least one hundred guards with only Padme and the Jedi to help, but it was getting a little crowded.  
  
He jumped out of the hole in the crating floor, and barely missed a gaffi- stick to the head. Anakin turned the lightsaber to half power and sliced the guard's legs out from under him. Anakin stood up, and fought through the crowed and switched off the lightsaber. If there was a little more room in the audience chamber he'd fight with it, but if he used the energy blade now he might accidentally cut someone in two who was on their side.  
  
Anakin spotted the Jedi in the crowed, and headed over to him. Anakin saw that the Jedi had obviously been trained in hand to hand combat, and as Anakin watched, Obi-Wan flattened a burly guard without blinking. It wasn't worth denying it, Anakin was impressed.  
  
Obi-Wan dealt a heavy blow to a guard's nose, or what he thought was the guard's nose. Then he broke the alien's collar-bones with a well planted spear. One down, fifty or so to go. He glanced over and saw Anakin deck another guard with a perfect fist to the face technique. "Where did you learn how to fight?" He asked as Anakin walked over the guard's unconscious body and took a fighting stance next to Obi-Wan.  
  
"In all the dark alleys." Anakin laughed.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He understood what Anakin was saying, on a tough planet like Tattoine, and the even tougher life of being a slave; one had to learn how to defend one's self. Street fighting, and Anakin was good at it.  
  
Anakin bent another guard down, twisting the blaster out of his hand, and smashing his own knee into the guard's face. Anakin bashed the guard's face in again with his knee, then let the unfortunate guard fall crumpled to the floor unconscious. He looked around; this reminded him of a cantina-fight instead of a rebellion. Which was okay, sometimes he liked cantina fights.  
  
Suddenly, Anakin heard someone scream, and a cold feeling snaked up his back as he recognized the high shrill scream as Padme's. He looked around desperately, and cursed, it was too damn crowded in this place.  
  
Padme screamed again. The disgusting tongue wrapped itself around her stomach. It was not that she was totally unable to defend herself, but it was just so vile and disgusting that it terrified her. She looked at what seemed to want to devour her, and saw the huge yellow eyes of Jabba the Hutt. Her heart stopped for a mili-second, and the fear finally made her fight, pure fear, pure determination to live. Padme kicked and screamed, thrashed and beat her fists against the Hutt's slimy body. "Anakin!"  
  
Anakin was past being polite. He didn't care if the person in front of him was on his side or not, they'd better get themselves out of his way or else he'd move them. "Padme!" Where in the force was she? But something whispered to him, a quiet little voice inside of him. *The throne.* It whispered. *The throne. Hurry. Hurry.* Anakin shoved a guard and another ex-slave out of the way, and jumped over a dead thermodian. He was almost there; the throne was about twelve feet away.  
  
For a moment, Padme felt the Hutt loose it's grip on her, and she dropped to the floor again. And she grappled to get the Hutt's slimy tongue away from her. She grasped for anything on the throne to pull herself out of Jabba's grip, and felt cold mettle at her fingertips.  
  
Anakin shoved past two dozen other people in the midst of the life and death clash. Finally he saw the throne, and his heart was suddenly was in his mouth. The Hutt had Padme lifted up into the air and held her there above his enormous open maws.  
  
Padme gasped as Jabba's hold tightened, making it hard to breath. She was inches from the Hutt's open jaws, and she brought up the blaster. Jabba's eye's widened, but it was too late. Padme jabbed the blaster into the Hutt's mouth- and fired.  
  
Anakin jumped onto the throne, and Padme looked up at him with her wide brown eyes. He grabbed her away from Jabba, and pulled her to him in a tight embrace.  
  
Padme wasn't aware of very much. She was still too terrified, but her mind did register Anakin's strong arms around her, holding her up. It was Anakin, Anakin was there. She closed her eyes, burying her face in his chest.  
  
Anakin felt Padme tremble in his arms. He glared at the dead Hutt, smoke was drifting out of Jabba's mouth, and his eyes were wide and open. The blaster had shot the slug's brains to charcoal, and it smelled horrible. Still, the Hutt had gotten off easy. If he had been a minute earlier he would have sliced the Hutt into so many pieces it would be impossible to count them all, and he would have done it with a smile on his face. Anakin held Padme tighter, rocking her slightly. "I'm here, Padme. I'm here."  
  
However, neither Padme or Anakin saw the reaction to Jabba's death on the brawling crowed. The many bodyguards and attendants gazed at their dead employer. All was silent; the servants stared in awed silence, while the ex-slaves couldn't believe what had happened. Jabba the Hutt- was dead.  
  
Suddenly, the guards realized that their employer was dead, and that the hundred plus slaves still wanted revenge for their lives of hardship. It was time to retreat. Bib Fortuna was the first to make a break for the door.  
  
The ex-slaves raised a triumphant holler, and took up the chase as they ran after the fleeing occupants of Jabba's Palace.  
  
Padme opened her eyes, feeling herself being held by Anakin, but she also heard someone else's voice. It belonged to the Jedi.  
  
"Now can we get out of here?" Obi-Wan asked, trying hard not to gag at the horrible stench that filled the room from Jabba's burnt corpse.  
  
Padme looked up at Anakin, who had that weird blaze in his eyes..  
  
Anakin looked over at Jabba, then back at Obi-Wan. "Yeah. Let's get outta this hell-hole."  
  
***OUTSIDE***  
  
The Tattoine suns burned down as Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme walked out of the Palace. They blinked as the harsh light flooded around them, but in a way they were all glad that they had emerged from the dark pit of the palace. And that they were all alive.  
  
The ex-slaves had left already in a cloud of sand and dust. After all, the rebellion was just starting. Slaves in Mos Eisly were soon going to taste the sweetness of freedom too, then it would spread Anakin knew, to the rest of the outskirts of the galaxy. Until all of the planets were free. A hint of a smile started to form on Anakin's lips, until- he glanced up seeing a single black-clad figure standing out against the Tattoine horizon.  
  
Obi-Wan instantly felt a ripple go through the Force, and he glanced up at the dark clothing and red and black facial tattoos. It was a Sith.  
  
Anakin nodded toward the approaching figure. "Looks like a fight Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, his face pinched. "Remember; don't fight with anger or hate. It will lead to the Dark Side."  
  
Anakin tore his eyes off of the dark spot on the horizon, and glanced at Obi-Wan. "Whatever Jedi." He turned to Padme, who was once again in a slave cloak. He grasped her shoulders. "Get back to the Phoenix. If we don't come back in twenty minutes, leave."  
  
Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, Anakin-"  
  
"Trust me Padme. This guy is bad." Anakin's voice was dead serious. "I don't want you here."  
  
Padme shook her head. "but Anakin, how can you-"  
  
Anakin cut her off. "I can feel it." He looked into her eyes. "Just do it okay?"  
  
Padme nodded. She stared up into Anakin's sharp blue eyes. "Alright."  
  
Anakin brought her into a tight hug, feeling her soft hair against his cheek he wondered why in the name of the Force these things always happened to them. He knew that if this was a real Sith he might not get another chance to say what had been on his mind for longer than anything else over the past couple weeks. And it said it. "Padme, I love you."  
  
Padme could only barley hear the whisper, and her eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Anakin took a step back, and looked back at the dark figure that was only two dozen feet away now. "Padme go."  
  
Padme couldn't find any words, and Anakin turned back to her.  
  
"Padme go!"  
  
She nodded; suddenly realizing just what the creature was that was coming towards them over the dunes. The only thing that was a formable opponent to a trained Jedi, and the only thing that would cause such uncertainty in Anakin. A Sith. They were the arch enemy, the nemesis of Jedi. Or, for Anakin's sake, Force talented.  
  
Padme took one last glance at Anakin, before she turned on her heel and took off across the great sand dunes of the Tattoine deserts.  
  
Anakin watched her go, his dark blue eyes sad. Then he turned back to the dark knight that was now about twelve feet away, and his eyes quickly became hard. This was going to be really interesting. This tattooed guy wanted trouble, he was gonna get it.  
  
Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was definitely on the offensive, and wondered if it was a good idea to fight beside someone who was so powerful, yet so unpredictable. He watched as the Sith came up, and stopped in front about three feet away.  
  
Anakin didn't like the guy, and forced a snide smile. "Turn tail now and we won't kill you."  
  
Obi-Wan watched as the Sith bristled. Okay, so Anakin lacked a Jedi's sense of subtly.  
  
The dark clothed monster dropped into a fighting stance and took a lightsaber out of his robes. He thumbed the switch, and two crimson blades appeared, hissing with energy. "You are wrong." The Sith growled. "For it is you who will soon die."  
  
Anakin took the lightsaber out of his shirt, and thumbed it on with a satisfying snap-hiss, and grinned.  
  
Obi-Wan turned on his lightsaber, holding it in both hands. "We'll take him together. I'll go on the right-"  
  
Anakin shook his head, starting for the horned Sith. "I'm taking him now!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!  
  
(Agh. Another cliffie. It's getting into sort of a habit. *grins in a apologetic way* Why in the world was Fanfiction.net off for so long! Oh well. DARTH MAUL HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING!! The thing was I would have updated Monday but fanficiton.net wasn't working! SORRY! By the way, have you seen Pirates of the Caribbean? THAT MOVIE ROCKS!!!!!) 


	15. ChApTeR THIRTEEN!

Chapter Thirteen!  
  
(A.N. BACK BY POPULAR REQUEST! Thanks SOOO MUCH GUYS FOR REVIEWING! Sorry for any misspellings, I hope you forgive me. * Are you guys ready? Here goes.)  
  
Darth Maul's lightsaber arched down, brushing against Anakin's back, he screamed from the pain. Okay, he thought, that was dumb. He dodged another blade aimed at his face. Really dumb.  
  
Obi-Wan attacked, aiming a strike at the Sith's head. The monster parried, and bore down on him with the other side of the double-bladed sword.  
  
Obi-Wan had to take a step back, in order to save himself from a lightsaber planted in his head. It would have cleaved him in two.  
  
Anakin lunged again, this time with more caution. Side swipe, the Sith caught it. For a moment he and his opponent were brought to a halt, poised against each other and the Sith smiled. Anakin groaned, didn't anyone in the universe brush their teeth anymore?  
  
The dark warrior laughed, seeing how inexperienced his current opponent seemed to be. "My name is Darth Maul, and I will be your doom."  
  
Anakin returned the nasty smile. "No-one is my doom, least of all you bright-eyes."  
  
Obi-Wan attacked again, bringing the brunt of Maul's force to him. Obi-Wan had never seen such a method of fighting. It was fast, hard, and crazed. The Sith was definitely insane.  
  
Anakin used Obi-Wan's distraction to sidle around and join in beside the Jedi. Obi-Wan glanced at him, and Anakin nodded. Now they'd fight together, Anakin understood what Obi-Wan had meant. Alone, he was toast.  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised when Anakin rejoined the fight, and this time when they advanced he was in perfect coordination. Where Obi-Wan would strike, Anakin would parry. It was amazing how Anakin anticipated his moves before he made them. Suddenly he knew that this Anakin Skywalker was unbelievably strong in the Force. To any seasoned warrior this fight was almost deadly, and it would be deadly to a young padawan, but Anakin had not received any training whatsoever, and here he was fighting beside a fully trained knight. In one sickening moment Obi-Wan realized that if this Anakin Skywalker was taught to be a Sith, his talent curved to the side of evil, nobody would survive.  
  
Anakin smiled as he saw that together he and the Jedi were forcing the Sith back. It was working! Mental note, next time hear the Jedi out. He spun and struck, the Sith only barely staying away.  
  
Darth Maul cursed under his breath, the two of them together were much harder targets. He had not suspected this, and he hated surprises. Taking in a breath, he leaped away, getting a moment to breathe.  
  
Obi-Wan was quicker to follow up Maul than Anakin, and wasn't suspecting the sudden flurry of attacks. The double-blades whizzed and hummed around him, and Obi-Wan had a sickening feeling. He parried, thrust, and barely jumped away in time.  
  
Anakin cursed himself for being so slow, but he hadn't suspected Obi-Wan to follow up like that. Now, the Jedi was being hung-out to dry.  
  
Obi-Wan parried, right-left-right-right. The monster was on him. Every strike was met by a parry that quickly turned into a thrust. And suddenly, he knew. The two blades locked, and Obi-Wan glared into the yellow eyes of the Sith. "You killed my master."  
  
Darth Maul frowned, reading the Jedi's mind. Images of a bloody body in the sand, and a savage lightsaber wound to the stomach. Maul smiled, slicing at Obi-Wan viciously. "Yes."  
  
Obi-Wan's body shook with anger, and his hands griped his lightsaber so hard his knuckles turned white as ash. A voice inside him told himself to stay calm, use the Force, and to think. But the lust for revenge that had been fed over the last decade hushed the voice of sensibility. Fury took over, and Obi-Wan used all his strength- to attack.  
  
Anakin was almost there, but now the Jedi was acting like he was the only one around. The Jedi was fighting so fiercely that the Sith was taken back- but that was only for a mili-second. Anakin saw the opening. "Obi-Wan, wait!"  
  
Obi-Wan only heard Anakin's plea barely, he was too deep into the battle. He felt power coming from some unseen place, some dark place he had never ventured before. However, the power and the hate were blinding, and that's the reason why he didn't see the Sith's move.  
  
Anakin watched in horror as the Jedi was taken unaware. "Noooo!"  
  
***OUTSIDE THE PHOENIX***  
  
Padme punched in the entrance code to the Phoenix's landing ramp. She was hot, sweaty, and weary. But she was also fearful. As she had been running toward the Phoenix she had seen a glance of the lightsaber duel over her shoulder. The creature had indeed been a Sith, which meant Anakin and Obi- Wan were in grave danger.  
  
She ran up the ramp, her heartbeat drumming in her ears. She switched the ramp to close behind her. Padme ran to the cockpit, knocking over tools and extra parts as she went. If Anakin thought she would wait twenty minutes and then leave he was daft. She couldn't loose him now, he was the only person to bring her out of the shell of fear she had lived in for so many years, she owed him her freedom, and her life.  
  
Padme stumbled into the cockpit, and glanced around at the alien controls. "Sithspawn." She had never been trained to fly a ship like this before. Where was the ignition button? Shakily, she slid into the pilot's seat. She had watched Anakin fly it earlier, what had he done!?! A flip of a switch here? A nob-turn there? What!  
  
Suddenly, she heard someone knock on the outer hull. Padme's heart suddenly jumped into her mouth.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
(A.N. Ouch. MAJOR CLIFFIE! Sorry!!! I PROMISE I'll add another chapter ASAP!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!) 


	16. cHaPTER FouRTEEN!

Chapter Fourteen:  
  
(A.N. 'cause I'm young and I'm hopeless, I'm lost and I know this." Don't you just LOVE that song.oh, yeah BACK TO THE STORY!)  
  
Anakin bent down, checking for the Jedi's pulse. He found it, although it was faint. The Jedi's eyes were clouded, and he was going through a great deal of pain. Anakin glanced down at the wound the Sith had inflicted. It was stab at the lower left of Obi-Wan's torso. The Jedi pressed his hands against it, but even then blood seeped through. Anakin's mind spun, he had to get the Jedi some help or else he was going to die.  
  
"He will die soon." Maul hissed, laughing. He was enjoying the show of shock and worry that the younger man was going through. Somehow it was satisfying to him to see other creatures suffer, he fed off it.  
  
Anakin looked up at the Sith, his face contorted with anger. For a moment, the only sound was the wind brushing the sand over the dunes.  
  
Maul stopped smiling. He lifted the lightsaber in front of himself again. "Soon you will die also." He met the young man's ferocious gaze, and nodded.  
  
Anakin took the silent challenge and got to his feet again. Carefully stepping around the wounded Jedi, he attacked.  
  
Darth Maul wasn't ready for Anakin's fury, and it surprised him. The younger man had surprising strength.  
  
Anakin was fighting hard now, he was alone, and he knew it. There was nobody to watch his back. The rythem was fast and smooth. Parry-strike, jump away, slice left. Everything he did the Sith countered, but he didn't retreat. Anakin had reached an impasse with his opponent, and he couldn't let himself loose it, once he did, he would be dead.  
  
Darth Maul was insulted. He was being tied by an untrained slave. His anger was knocked up another notch as his opponent made a slice for his face and he had to back up. Sweat popped out on his tattooed forehead from the fierce work-out, and his lungs burned from the hot Tattoine air.  
  
Anakin's muscles were growing weary, but still he forced himself to give everything in each strike. He was forcing the Sith back, but he wasn't sure he could keep it up long enough.  
  
Maul saw a chance, and swiped at his opponent's shoulder.  
  
Anakin yelled in pain, but still delivered a vicious slice to Maul's defenses, knocking the Sith back a few more feet.  
  
Maul cursed. It had backfired in his face. "Impressive."  
  
Anakin nodded, and then sliced at Maul's legs. The Sith jumped back. "Thanks."  
  
Darth Maul flipped his lightsaber over, noticing that the ex-slave had not followed him this time. His opponent was tiring, which was good, and if he could catch his opponent off guard it would be even better.  
  
Anakin kept an eye on the Sith, but reached over to the bleeding slice in his upper arm. He took what was left of his long sleeve and ripped it away.  
  
"My Master sent me to bring you to meet him on Dubrillion." Maul said, snidely. His voice wasn't loud, but it echoed off the sand dunes, the evil resinating in it's tone. "Your power is great, but still you are a question even to my Master."  
  
Anakin took a step closer to the Sith, his lightsaber poised and ready.  
  
"You are nothing but a freak of nature, an unnatural."  
  
Anakin attacked again with a harsh slice at Maul's left, but the Sith caught it. "You shouldn't talk 'bout being a freak."  
  
"My parents were strong in the Force, but they were too brainless to realize it." Maul snarled, slicing at his opponent's head. "What of you? You don't have a father- you're are nothing but a slave's bastard."  
  
Anakin's anger flared, he launched himself through the air, surprising the Sith. His feet connected with Maul's face, and the Sith fell back stunned for a millisecond. "How do you know this?" Anakin shouted. He swiped at the downed Sith, but the dark lord rolled away too quickly.  
  
Maul rolled to his feet, slightly shaken this time by Anakin's attack. "You have tasted the sweetness of the Dark Side. It was like a beacon. Since then my Master has kept tabs on you. He watched you through the Force, listening to your thoughts, feeling your emotions. He's even haunted you in your dreams."  
  
Realization came to Anakin quickly, he remembered the nightmare he had experienced while sleeping in the Phoenix. He came down hard, and fast. Strike!  
  
Maul leaped away, grunting as he felt the pain of Anakin's blade going through his shoulder. That was it, his left arm lost half of its strength. With only the fury of the Dark Side he met Anakin's attack.  
  
"What do you want?" Anakin asked, his voice raspy and harsh.  
  
"What I want?" Maul laughed. "I want to kill you." With that, he slammed the wide handle of his lightsaber into Anakin's face.  
  
Anakin stumbled back, but not without taking Maul's opening at the best opportunity. He swiped the Sith's stomach, and felt it as the blade grazed Maul's hide.  
  
Maul jumped away as the searing pain burned across the soft skin. For the first time it occurred to him that he might loose the battle.  
  
Anakin wiped the blood away from his face with his hand. He was getting really tired. Although the mysterious force gave him tons of desire and energy, his muscles kept screaming that they weren't superhuman. Looking up, he suddenly saw the Dark Lord was upon him.  
  
Darth Maul bared down on Anakin with the vengeance only the Dark Side could muster.  
  
It was all Anakin could do to keep the twin crimson blades away from him. He'd been caught by surprise, and cursed himself for it.  
  
Suddenly, the blades locked, and again the two opponents faced each other. Maul looked into the younger man's eyes, seeing that he was tiring. He laughed. "My Master was a fool to think of replacing me for you. Only two there are, a Master and Apprentice." Maul sneered. "You are nothing but a weakling."  
  
Anakin's eyes blazed, the furry, the anger, and the hate. They all released themselves, and he let them go.  
  
Maul was taken aback when he saw the power thrive behind his opponent's eyes. But he was even more surprised when Anakin flew back, gaining a little distance, but in the same moment switching directions and coming in again.  
  
At first Anakin aimed at Maul's torso, but suddenly switched directions, Maul's weapon blocked nothing. Anakin sliced his blade up and across.  
  
Darth Maul screamed, but it was cut short. The last thing he saw was Anakin's blazing eyes, and the last thought was of his anguish failure.  
  
Anakin watched as Darth Maul's head fell and rolled in the sand. A moment later the dark clothed body fell also, but Anakin didn't pay much attention to it. The Sith's yellow eyes were still wide open, and his mouth was also, as if he was screaming even when he was dead. The look of pure hatred was etched on the Sith's features forever.  
  
Anakin tore his eyes away from the grotesque corpse of the Sith. Looking around, he saw that they had traveled a small distance when they'd began fighting. The twin suns were getting low, and he wondered how long they had fought in the first place. He also noticed he was shaking.  
  
He switched off the green lightsaber, putting it back into his shirt. He looked down at his hands, clenching his fists. He was drenched in sweat, and exhausted.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Jedi's still body. "Sithspawn." Anakin half ran, half fell through the sand toward the Jedi.  
  
Anakin kneeled down next to Obi-Wan. A lot of the blood had dried, and the Jedi's eyes were only half-way open. Frantically, Anakin felt for a pulse. At first he found nothing, but then, just a slight heart-beat. Obi-Wan was fading fast, but he was still alive.  
  
Shakily, he hauled the Jedi up. He put Obi-Wan's arm over his shoulder and held the Jedi up with the other. But Obi-Wan wasn't helping at all, and Anakin only got a few feet until he stumbled, falling to one knee. He was weak from his injuries, and exhausted from the battle with the Sith.  
  
Anakin groaned, hauling both himself and the unconscious Jedi up again. Had to do this, must get to the top of the dune, had to. The Phoenix was their only chance. He could feel the wind beginning to pick up again, which meant that a sand-storm was on the way. Plus, he could feel the Jedi's life draining away more and more each second.  
  
He got three feet up a sand dune before he fell again. "Come on Jedi!" Sand got into the wound in his shoulder, and it felt like his arm was on fire, Anakin groaned again. He was breathing hard, and he kept his eyes on the ground. One foot in front of the other. Hauling the Jedi up again, Anakin took a few steps. The sand was loose, and Anakin went down knee deep into it. Then, he heard the high-pitched scream of the wind coming in fast over the dunes. The storm had come.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
(A.N. OH! I'm SOOOO sorry, that cliffie really hurts. "Sorry mate. I couldn't resist." -Captain Jack Sparrow.) 


	17. Chapter FIFTEEN!

Chapter Fifteen:  
  
(A.N. Sorry for taking long- hope you enjoy!)  
  
The minute the storm started, the twin suns were taken from the sky, immersing Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Jabba's palace in darkness. The wind and the sand beat against Anakin's back as he dragged Obi-Wan up to the top of the sand dune. The wound the Sith had given him at the beginning of their encounter made it feel like his entire back was on fire when the wind hit it. Just another pain.  
  
Anakin couldn't see anything, it was all just a brown blur of sand, sand, and more sand. He would never find the Phoenix in this storm.  
  
The sand and wind battered against him, and Anakin kneeled down next to Obi- Wan, wondering if the Jedi had come-to. He hadn't. Anakin looked around, hauling the Jedi up again. Suddenly, the wind shifted. Instead of blowing on his back, it blew in his face.  
  
Anakin stood up straighter, knowing that this was totally unnatural he wondered what kind of monster he had to face now. He smirked, it was probably something huge, and wanting to suck his blood.  
  
He was right. It was huge. But it didn't want to suck his blood.  
  
Suddenly, Anakin and Obi-Wan were bathed in the landing lights of a ship that hovered next to them in mid-air.  
  
Anakin lifted an arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light, and saw that the ship's ramp was extending. A familiar figure was coming down it.  
  
Padme held the slave-cape close to her. Found them. She had the ship circling for the last ten minutes, looking for life forms. Thank the stars she'd found them. Padme ran down the ramp, taking Obi-Wan's other arm over her shoulder. Together, she and Anakin carried Obi-Wan up the ramp and into the cool insides of the Phoenix.  
  
As soon as they were inside, she and Anakin lifted the severely wounded Jedi onto the bed. Padme looked at the wound. "Sithspawn." She leaned toward the cockpit. "Take us to Mos Espa." She ordered. "To the nearest medical facility, and I mean yesterday, or I'll have pulverize you!"  
  
Vaguely, Anakin wondered just who Padme had flying his ship. But that question was answered quickly as a thick voice with Toydarian accent came from the cockpit.  
  
"Okay! Holdja wait, dis is a lil complicated ya know." Watto yelled back.  
  
Anakin swayed on his feet as the ship changed direction, and Padme pulled him into a tight embrace, steadying him. Anakin wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes. Once again he felt her soft hair against his face, and smelled the scent he always associated with her. It was great.  
  
"What happened to the Sith?" Padme asked fearfully.  
  
Anakin laughed, holding her closer. "He lost his head."  
  
Padme felt Anakin lean on her, he probably didn't notice it, but he was. With a strange sense of purpose, she realized that it was time for her to hold him up, returning the favor he'd given in Jabba's palace. However, she knew she could never fully repay him. "Are you alright?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes." Anakin answered simply. "Lightsaber duels. They're a killer." There was a pause, and he felt her shudder in his arms, and he drew back- looking in her eyes, seeing a single tear run down her cheek. Gently, he wiped it away with his hand. "Is that about me?" Anakin whispered, strangely hoping that it was.  
  
Padme looked up into Anakin's blue eyes. It was a simple question, and it deserved an answer. "I can't loose you Anakin Skywalker." She whispered. "When I thought that I did, I couldn't even breathe."  
  
Anakin paused, understanding what she was trying to tell him. Slowly, he leaned down, brushing his lips over hers in a real, deep, kiss. Padme leaned her head back, not resisting it at all.  
  
This time nobody interrupted them. Watto was having enough of a time flying the ship. Not to mention that he knew that if he bothered the couple now he might get fried.  
  
To Be CONTINUED!  
  
(Okay, I'm going to go on another trip Tuesday, so I'm going to give you the end of the story. But don't make me cry huh? Give me your comments fer every chapter??) 


	18. cHaPtEr SixTeeN!

Chapter Sixteen:  
  
[{NINE HOURS LATER}]  
  
Hyperspace. It was quiet, cool, and calming. Anakin stared out of the Phoenix's cockpit. He wondered if he'd ever have the chance to explore hyperspace. He gazed out at the starlines. This was his first time to travel through space, but it felt like he had done it many times already. Perhaps it was because he had dreamt of it so much when he was a child, imagining and pretending that he was an explorer. But it felt different now; he had obligations to the Jedi, to the rebellion that was still going on at Tattoine, and to Padme.  
  
Anakin rubbed his forehead with his hand. They were now traveling to Naboo, to reunite Padme with her family, and to hide. The Hutts had probably sent out a large bounty on all of them by now. Not to mention the Sith. Anakin shivered, he could still feel the darkness in the back of his mind, and for once knew what it was. However, as the got further and further away from Tattoine, the presence of the dark master was fading. However, he still felt the dark scar across his soul from using his power in the Force with hate in his heart. He never thought that doing something like that could give him such a weird feeling. It was like he wasn't pure anymore. Sure he'd dabbled with the dark side before, but now he'd taken a good step in it. It was the abuse of the power that had been born with.  
  
A hand rested on Anakin's shoulder, and he looked up to see Padme standing over him.  
  
"Why don't you sleep?" She asked quietly. She now wore normal clothes, well, normal slave clothes, and her hair fell around her in loose curls. Padme also didn't have the gray scar down her cheek anymore. She had insisted that they use some bacta to take it off because her parents hadn't seen her in ten years, and there was no reason to worry them more about her experiences than necessary.  
  
Anakin shrugged. "I don't feel like it I guess." He answered, which was an understatement. "How's Obi-Wan?"  
  
Padme sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "He's sleeping. The bacta did all it could, now he's just got to rest."  
  
Anakin nodded. Luckily, they had gotten to a medical establishment that was under the control of the rebels. Kitster had lead them right to it, and there they had gotten the medical attention for the Jedi. Anakin rubbed his back against the pilot's seat. The sand that had gotten into his back wasn't easy to get out, the medical droids had to remove the tiny grains with what he guessed was a high-powered water hose. He grimaced at the memory, it had hurt like hell. As soon as the Jedi was proclaimed able to travel, they had gotten to the Phoenix and blasted away. His mother was in deep hiding along with Watto. Kitster had arranged it. The Hutts didn't care for Watto or Shmi, they were primarily concerned with Padme and himself. Padme didn't seem to doubt that they would be safe at her parent's house. And that brought up a whole bunch of other questions that lurked in the back of his mind.  
  
"Do you think Obi-Wan will be able to contact his superiors from Naboo?" Padme asked.  
  
"Probably." Anakin answered. "Are you excited about going home?" He asked quietly.  
  
Padme smiled. "Oh yes." She said. "I've been away far too long."  
  
A little alarm beeped on the control panel, and Anakin looked down at it. "Looks like you aren't going to have to wait too long, we're arriving." Anakin stood up. "Cutting into sub-light engines." He flipped several switches, taking the ship out of light speed.  
  
Padme looked out of the cockpit windows, once again seeing the beautiful oceans, and puffy clouds of her home world.  
  
Anakin watched as Padme's eyes lit up, and knew, he would never feel the same way about Tattoine that she felt about Naboo. Somehow, it saddened him.  
  
***LATER DOWN ON THE SURFACE***  
  
With a rented hover-taxi Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan were soon on their way through the sunny streets of Naboo. The drive was quiet except for Padme's instructions to the driver. Obi-Wan was asleep again, which Anakin guessed was good. Padme was silent as she let the cool air from the open-top of the taxi wash over her.  
  
While Padme was returning to her home, this place was unlike anything Anakin had even imaged. The air was cool and moist, the stone streets were quiet, and there were trees growing with purple flowers.  
  
The taxi passed under many old stone arches that had vines growing up them, and they too had flowers that were blooming. Anakin took it all in, all the color, all the brightness and all the sweet things he had never known truly existed. How Padme had ever left such a beautiful place was surprising. However, he saw how Padme could come from Naboo, everything seemed perfect here, and she fitted in perfectly with it.  
  
The hover-taxi flew under another arch and then turned into a cool and shady ally way. It came to a slow halt.  
  
Padme took Anakin's hand. "This is my house, Anakin."  
  
Anakin looked up at the old building. It was built with large stones, flowers decorated every window sill, and vines crept up its walls. Old stone steps that had red flowers beside them lead up to the front door.  
  
Padme quickly got out of the taxi, and Anakin did also, but woke Obi-Wan before doing so. The Jedi was very groggy, but still able to stand on his own feet. It amazed Anakin how fast Obi-Wan was healing, and wondered if it had anything to do with being a Jedi Knight.  
  
The two men followed Padme up the steps to the old house. Padme paused at front of the door, and Anakin could tell something was distressing her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Anakin asked quietly.  
  
Padme sighed. "I'm afraid, Anakin." She whispered.  
  
"This is your house isn't it?" Anakin said.  
  
"Yes." Padme said shakily. "But it's been so long."  
  
Anakin rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid. Just nock on the door, if things are wrong we'll fix them."  
  
Padme tried to take comfort in what Anakin said, but still she was uncertain. So many things could go wrong in ten years, and she'd been away for so many years. Padme reached up and knocked on the old door. For a few terrifying moments nobody came.  
  
Then suddenly, a little girl with curly blonde hair opened the door and stuck her head out. "Yes?" She asked. Anakin guessed she was about five or six year old.  
  
Padme blinked. "I-is this the Amidala household?"  
  
The little girl smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Is Jobal Amidala home?" Padme asked, it was getting hard to breathe now, and she was grateful that Anakin still had his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.  
  
Anakin recognized the name as who Padme told him was her mother.  
  
"Sure!" The little girl said, her dimples showing. "Come in!" She opened the door wide, letting the visitors enter.  
  
Anakin followed Padme into the house, and closed the door behind Obi-Wan. The house was clean, sunny, and had the feeling of roominess that Anakin had never known in his slave quarters. The little girl led them into the living-room, and they stayed there. It had large windows that looked out over the Nabooine city.  
  
The little girl ran into the other rooms. "Grandma! Grandma! Someone here to see you."  
  
Anakin and Padme exchanged glances, and it was clear Padme was clueless of just who's child the little girl was. Although, that issue was soon forgotten when an older woman walked into the living room. Anakin recognized the resemblance between Padme and the woman, and immediately guessed that this was Padme's mother.  
  
Anakin watched as Padme and her mother stood apart for one moment. Padme's face a reflection of her mother's. At first he saw hesitance, then shock, and then joy. Padme and her mother rushed into each other's arms.  
  
"Padme!" Jobal said, hugging her youngest daughter tightly. "My baby, my baby!"  
  
Padme felt hot tears streaming down her face, and she let herself cry.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
(I'm doing short chapters so that it'll upload faster. ;) ) 


	19. Chapter SEVENTEEN!

***Five Eight hours later***  
  
Anakin sat out on the back porch swing. It was more of a rocking chair than a swing, complete with a built on shade. It was large enough for three people, and Anakin took up two spaces. In other words, he was sprawled out on it. He was very tired, but still couldn't sleep, and he spitefully wondered if it had something to do with the way he'd killed the Sith.  
  
The afternoon was warm, and the sun was beginning to set behind the city buildings and clouds. Obi-Wan had long before retired to a spare bedroom in the house, sleeping like the dead. Padme and her family had talked for hours, as people do when they are separated for any long period of time. Before that however, they had eaten lunch. Padme's mother was a great cook, and Anakin didn't think he'd need more food until the next afternoon.  
  
He had already explained to Padme's father the problem with the Hutts, and the Sith, and just who Obi-Wan was. Ruwee understood everything completely, and instructed him not to tell Padme's mother.  
  
Now Anakin let Padme and her family be alone. It was just being polite. It wasn't like he could really talk about anything anyway. Padme knew just what she wanted her family to know about her enslavement, and years of hardship, while he didn't.  
  
Padme walked out of the back door and into the yellow light of the afternoon. She had spotted Anakin reclining on the swing earlier, and now walked over to him, and sat down beside him. "I left this place in chaos." she whispered. "But now it feels like it had never happened and I've never left."  
  
Anakin nodded. "So this is Naboo."  
  
"Yes." Padme answered. "Did I ever tell you how I ever got to Tattoine?"  
  
Anakin didn't answer.  
  
"I was on a diplomatic mission, and our ship was damaged." Padme sighed, fingering the soft fabric of the dress she had changed into earlier. "A Jedi and I went out looking for parts. A sith attacked us on the outskirts, and killed the Jedi. I fled. Later I was caught and sold as a dancing girl to a Hutt."  
  
Anakin turned to her, lifting an eyebrow. "I thought you were a Queen."  
  
Padme opened her mouth in surprise. "You knew!" She swatted at him playfully. "You knew all along!" She paused. "Who told you?"  
  
"Obi-Wan was the apprentice of the Jedi you went out into the city with." Anakin answered simply. "He recognized you immediately."  
  
Padme leaned her head against his shoulder sighing. "So that's how it is huh?"  
  
"Yes." Anakin answered simply.  
  
It wasn't the response Padme was used to, and she sat up again, looking more carefully this time at the young man sitting next to her. For the first time she noticed the dark rings under his eyes, and the way his lips were pulled into a tight line. "What's the matter Anakin?"  
  
"Nothing." Anakin answered, looking away.  
  
Padme caressed his cheek with her fingertips. "Anakin, it's alright. Don't you trust me at all?"  
  
Anakin met her gaze with his penetrating blue eyes. He took her hand in his, sighing. "I don't understand the Force, Padme." He whispered. "I don't even know if I'm the right person Obi-Wan was sent to find on Tattoine in the first place."  
  
Padme watched as Anakin expressed his doubts to her. It wasn't surprising, everything had happened extremely fast. Even know she was having trouble believing that it was all real.  
  
"I killed the Sith." Anakin said, looking down at his hands.  
  
"You saved us." Padme said, surprised and not truly understanding.  
  
"No Padme." Anakin insisted. "I used the power I have the same way he did. I gave in, if I didn't I thought that I was going to die. And now-" He shuddered. "I'm afraid I'm becoming what he was."  
  
Padme shook her head. "Anakin, you are the smartest and bravest person I know. You saved me Anakin, and I don't think anyone else could have. There is no way you could become what he was."  
  
Anakin looked up at her, his gaze weary now. He wanted to believe her, but that darkness inside of him whispered that it was hopeless.  
  
Padme could tell he still didn't believe. She wrapped her arms around him the way she had done before when she felt like she couldn't express what she meant. "Don't be afraid." She whispered. "Just stay in the light, if things are wrong, we'll fix them."  
  
Anakin recognized the words he'd said when Padme had stood on the steps outside of her house, afraid to go in because of what might happened or what might have happened. It was ironic how the same went for him. But while he was simply telling her to knock on the door, she was telling him to brave his future. Anakin put his arms around her, leaning his chin on the top of her head. Slowly, his eyes fluttered closed, and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued!! (Be patient, this site is REALLY SLOW!) 


	20. Chapter EiGhTeeN!

***The Next Morning***  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Anakin asked, as he and Padme followed Obi-Wan down the steps in front of the Amidala house.  
  
"I will be right back." Obi-Wan answered. "Probably tomorrow."  
  
"I see." Anakin answered. "By the way,:" He lowered his tone so only Padme and Obi-Wan could hear him. "While you were unconscious during the fight, the Sith told me his master wanted to him to bring me to the planet Dubrillion." Anakin shrugged. "If that helps you at all."  
  
Obi-Wan gazed at Anakin for a moment, then chuckled. "Thank you. I will tell the Masters."  
  
"Have a safe trip Master Kenobi." Padme said, flashing a smile.  
  
"Oh, and another thing." Anakin reached inside of his jacket, bringing out the lightsaber. "I think you should be the one to have this." He handed Obi- Wan the lightsaber, and the Jedi took it.  
  
There was a pause for a moment, and silently Anakin held out his hand. Obi- Wan waited a second, and then firmly gripped Anakin's hand with his own and shaking it. Friends.  
  
"May the Force be with you Anakin." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Anakin replied.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed to Padme, then stepped into the hover-taxi, and instructed the driver to take him to the space-port.  
  
Padme and Anakin watched as the hover-taxi flew away, and Padme turned to Anakin in surprise. "You gave Obi-Wan his master's lightsaber."  
  
Anakin cocked his head from side to side, a smile edging at his lips. "Yeah."  
  
"Well," Padme said, "Are you going to give up lightsaber fighting or something?"  
  
"I didn't need it anymore." Anakin answered simply.  
  
Padme lifted an eyebrow. "What will you do than? Just use blasters?"  
  
Anakin turned to her, a mischievous smile on his face. "No." He reached inside of his shirt again, bringing out the sleek silver weapon of a Jedi Knight. "I'll use my own."  
  
Padme looked up at him, her mouth dropping open for a moment.  
  
"I finished it last night." Anakin said. "I finally figured out the last parts of the energy matrix. Funny how I could figure it out last night." He put the lightsaber back in the shirt, a not-so-well kept secret.  
  
Padme laughed. "Perhaps Anakin," She slapped at him playfully. "Perhaps that means you're becoming more and more of a Jedi by the day."  
  
Anakin caught her play punches, and pulled her close. "Maybe." He answered. "But if they expect me to be as strait-faced as Obi-Wan they're nuts."  
  
Padme laughed again. "Oh I love you Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Anakin smiled. "Guess what?"  
  
Padme looked up at him, quiet once more. "What?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Padme began to smile again, but it didn't last very long, because Anakin bent down and gave her a kiss. She returned it, knowing that it wouldn't be the last, but one of the first of the many they would share.  
  
THE END  
  
(A.N. Epilog coming, hold on.) 


	21. Epilog!

Epilog:  
  
Padme and Anakin both knew that the quiet time of hiding on Naboo would be over soon, and that they would both be thrown into battle once more. Anakin was beginning to understand his potential and duty to the Jedi, while Padme knew the Republic was in trouble and needed her assistance. They both would play key parts in the fate of the Republic. Unknown to some, together they would discern the fate of the galaxy.  
  
While Padme fought in the political areas, Anakin relied on aggressive negotiations. Over the years of the war, they tried to spend time with each other as much as possible, although it was almost impossible.  
  
Anakin overcame his dabbling with the Dark Side, and vowed to stay in the light as long as he lived. He later asked Obi-Wan to teach him in the ways of the Force, and with the Jedi Council dispatched Obi-Wan didn't think twice about teaching his friend. The war had cost many Jedi lives already, and Anakin was the Jedi's only hope, and he didn't disappoint. Anakin lead the siege on the planet Dubrillion, and succeeded in bringing the separatists down. Along with the Sith. The information Anakin gave Obi-Wan led to the downfall of the Sith. In fact, he was the one to finally defeat the Dark Lord Sidious, who turned out to be Chancellor Palpatine. After the war, he and Obi-Wan began rebuilding Jedi Order, with a only a few changes. One of the changes being that Jedi could marry.  
  
While Anakin fought the battles, Padme, who had been elected senator, was one of the few who kept the remaining pieces of the Republic in existence. When Lord Sidious was finally defeated, she was the one to bring order back to the Senate, and sanity back to the Republic. Later, she was elected Chancellor of the Republic. Durring the war, many of the planets from the Outter Rim entered the Senate, and joined the fight for freedom. Kitster, who was elected Senator for Tattoine, helped Padme a lot in her negotiations towards the war's end, as did many of the senators from the freed slave-planets. Renowned former Queen of Naboo, and Chancellor to the Republic, Padme had her hands full. However, her love for Anakin never wavered.  
  
Anakin and Padme were married several months after the three-year war. Of course he being a General in the Republic Forces, and she being the Chancellor of the Republic, many of the tabloids have speculated when these two met. Some say that they met during the war and fought together in a rocky romance, and others say that they met afterwards. Few know the truth of how they met on a dusty planet on the outer rims, where they fought for their freedom, fell in love, and in the end changed the fate of the galaxy. But you do don't you. Don't tell anybody, but I've heard they're expecting twins. I'm not going to tell you what they're planning on naming them, because you probably already know that!  
  
THE END  
  
(A.N. You guys are the greatest reviewers! Thanks SOOO MUCH FOR READING! I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED! THANKS AGAIN! P.s. I'll write more on Pirates of the Caribbean soon, but I've been busy lately.) 


End file.
